Hyperdimension Isekai Neptunia
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Since there are a lot of HDN story of OCs being isekai'd, this one is actually a story about Neptune being isekai'd. Summary's not really a summary.
1. Chapter 1

In a dimly lit room, only the sound of fast clicking and the small hum of the CPU was heard in the entire room. A girl with short black hair and dark eyes was focused solely on the monitor in front of her.

"Dang it, that totally caught me off guard." The girl said with a small tone of annoyance, as she looks at the 'game over' screen from her monitor. She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes, and suddenly giving out a huge yawn.

How long has it been since she was awake? The black haired girl then stood up, stretching ever so often to remove the knots that had form in her neck and back, giving out a satisfying pop.

She walked towards her window, slightly opening it to peak to the outside. Instantaneously regretting her decision, she shielded her eyes from the sun's blinding rays, then her eyes widened as her eyes landed on the clock, 7:30 it says. '_Shoot, I have classes today!' _She thought as she scrambled through the room to change in her uniform, when she heard footsteps ascending from the stairs, stopping just by her door.

She heard a small knock.

"Neptune, wake up you're gonna be late." She heard her mother say, while she replies with a small grunt, as Neptune tried to button up her uniform. Finally in her uniform, she combed her unruly hair with her hand and opened the door, just in time to see her mother about to knock once again.

"Neptune! Look at those bags under your eyes! Did you not get sleep again?" Neptune's mother asked, to which she guiltily nodded. "I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!"

"You told me that the last time, this is the twentieth time you're promising something like this." Her mother sighed, then opted to fix Neptune's hair. "See, you can't even comb your hair properly."

"Yeah mom, uhh, I have to go, I'm gonna be late." Neptune's mother gave a haughty huff, watching her daughter run away from her. "At least eat some toast! I don't want the principal calling for me saying you fainted as soon as you arrived again."

Neptune gave a thumbs up as she descended through the stairs. Navigating the toast and spreading strawberry jam on it, she instantly dashed out of the house.

Hoshino Neptune was an average girl. She have short black hair reaching her shoulders and with matching black eyes. Her height is average and so was her chest. Well, they're modest, but you don't get to know that.

Neptune was an exceptional student, that's what she liked to think, but really, she's just an average student with barely passable grades. She wasn't fond of reading and just wing every test she comes across, using her favorite moto 'grades does not define me,' have most of the teachers rolling their eyes at her.

Studying wasn't her strongest suit, but when it comes to games, she was legendary. Playing was her forte, to MMOs to FPS, TPS, RPG, you name it, Neptune is a natural that her mother worry about her health.

Grind after grind after grind, sacrificing ounce of sleep just to get the ultra rare weapons and feel invincible was one of her favorite thing to do. What could she say? A protagonist should always be equipped with strong weapons!

Neptune gave a small yawn as she stopped on the side of the road, waiting for the signal to turn green. She sighed. She wanted to sleep, she wondered what would happen if she skipped and just sleep in the infirmary today. The girl rubbed her tired eyes once again. She really needed a shut eye.

'_-tune...can...er...m..?' _She jolted at the sudden call. Looking around her, she whipped her head from side to side in hopes of finding the cause of that tiny voice, but found no one but the weird look the person beside her was giving her. She averted her eyes and shook her head slightly, she's so tired she's starting to hear voices in her head.

School came slow as usual, being scolded by the teachers three times in one day was her new record. She was so tired, she just wanted to go home and just sleep away until tomorrow. But they were just in their third subject and it won't be until a couple more hours before they dismiss them. Neptune stifled a yawn once again as she caught herself starting to doze off. She shook her head trying to swat away the sleep in her eyes, deciding to just pass time looking at the window.

As she daydreamed, she dreamed of possibilities. What would happen if there were other dimensions of her? She suppose meeting another one of her would be cool, they'd probably play games together, heck, if her other her was someone from a fantasy novel, they could go and do quest together.

Neptune grinned to herself. How nice would that be? It's like one of those mangas where the protagonist is transported to another world to defeat the demon lord. Very nice indeed. Or just being transported in a world filled with magic and dragons. Very very nice. Unfortunately this story isn't that kind of story.

'_-op...ack...nep...Pla...eed...ou...' _

Snapping out of her reverie, Neptune turned to her side once again. "Did you say something?" She asked the boy beside her who only shook his head in reply. "Hoshino! Not interested in our topic again, huh?" Her teacher scolded. "Huh? No, of course not!" Her eyes widened. Wrong answer. "I mean, yes!" Wrong again!

Whoa this is the first time she saw her teacher's face like that.

"Go stand outside!"

Neptune sighed once again, her fatigue slowly catching up to her, the afternoon sun's ray making her whine. School had finally dismissed them, and she was quite in the slumps. Having scolded by a teacher four times in a day was now her world record, also breaking her record twice in one day. She really need to get home, just a couple more minutes and she might collapse.

No kidding, I swear.

She sighed as she trudge along the walkway, trying her best to stay awake. Next time she'll treasure her sleep more. Neptune could already feel her head bob as she try refocusing her gaze in front of her. Shaking her head, she noticed that there were elementary students were also on their way home.

There were two kids happily chatting with one another, the key chains on their bag swaying from side to side as giggle erupt from the both of them. Her heart swelled. How nice, they are so laid back, so happy, the world could really use more of this. Well she certainly needed some of this.

Neptune arrived at the pedestrian cross and stopped when the sign said stop. She sighed and stifled a yawn once more, rubbing her tired eyes as she refocused her gaze for the third? She doesn't even know how many times she refocused her gaze now. Blinking the sleep away, her eyes instantly went wide at what she saw.

The kids in front of her were still crossing and the fast approaching truck headed their way.

Didn't they see the sign?!

The truck could stop but it would still hit the both of them!

Panic filled Neptune, as time seemed to have slowed, watching in horror as the kids look in sheer terror at the face of their deaths. She- She has to do something, anything!

It was as if she was not in control of her body. Neptune ran as fast as she could, surprising even herself at the sudden speed she possessed. But only one goal was on her mind. Protect them!

She was just in time to reach the kids.

Just in time to shove them away.

And...Well...

Just in time to be hit by the truck.

Time resumed. Screeching tires were heard and instantly followed by a terrified scream.

* * *

"Ughhhh..."

Neptune grunted the instant she felt her head hit the ground, and it felt bonkers painful. Like what the crud! That really hurt. The writer should really need to stop hurting me or one way or another I might-!

Neptune realized what she just did, as she clamped her mouth shut with her hand. She nearly broke something and it wasn't her bones.

The girl closed her eyes as shook her head, suddenly realizing that her head was pounding from how she banged her head. She opened her eyes, and suddenly her eyes widened. She noted that it was morning and there were trees. Big trees surrounding her. Everything was so green and still. She looked around and saw more trees. Where the heck was she? She was in a forest, she figured that.

Opting to stand, Neptune dusted her clothing-

She froze.

What was with this really odd clothing she's wearing?

Instead of her clad in a uniform, she was somehow equipped with a jersey jacket with white and purple color scheme and an 'N' symbol as the zipper with two big circle like D-pads adorning her clothes. Instead of knee high socks, in place were striped thigh length socks. What in the world? What the heck was happening? Just moments ago she was...what...she grunted.

Her head pounding as memories flooded back to her. Her eyes widened. That's right. She saved someone. She saved those kids and then she was-!

She was hit by a truck!

What?!

That meant she died, right? Right?!

"Wait, you said this isn't a story about-"

Her dialogue was interrupted by an odd sound. Neptune quirked her eyebrows and looked behind her. What she saw almost made her let out a-

"Awww~" ...nevermind. Neptune looked at the blue blob thing with a face of a dog, she smiled at the appearance as she noticed a small dog tail behind it. She was quite enamored at the creature, disregarding the fact that it was a goo with a dog's face.

"Hey there little guy, you lost?" Neptune approached the creature. "Want me to take you home?" She asked and beamed as it give out another 'oooo' in reply, mistaking it as a yes from the creature. Until it leaped towards her, intent on giving her some damage.

Neptune shrieked at the sudden action of the creature, but what surprised her more was when instantly ducked and did a no hand cart wheel to put some distance between them.

What in the- How'd she do that?! Was she actually a really awesome person?

The goo 'monster' made an 'oooo' sound as it stare at her. Neptune blinked her surprise away and focused on the monster in front of her. "Now you've done it. I can't believe you just suddenly attacked me like that. Not fair play." She whined, her lips tugging into a smile as excitement build inside her. If everything of this is real, holy smokes she's in a different world! She's been isekai'd!

Not like she dislike her life on earth, but she got to admit, it was boring. She loved her parents and all, but it was boring. She loved going to school, just kidding, that was extremely boring.

Now she's finally-!

"Ooooo." Neptune snapped out of her daze, she shook her head. How unlike her, getting dazed in front of an opponent? Very bad. If this was one of those in-game monster she have come across in basically all of those MMOs she has played, she surely would have taken a damage.

Her eyes focused on the monster before her. As much as she doesn't want to, she need to exterminate this goo thing. Poor thing, but monster's a monster. If there's monster, there's exp. Monster also means money. Monster means items!

Neptune snapped out of her excitement, grinned excitedly.

Exterminating this goo thing seemed easy, but of course if you're in a different world, whether big or small, a protagonist should always have a weapon! Instantly, Neptune looked around her, beaming when she saw a decent branch just under her feet. How convenient. Picking it up she gripped the end of the wood and hummed in contentment. Not enough but suitable.

Tadah~ **Neptune Acquired a stick**.

Neptune got in position, mirroring the stance one of her characters make. Let's whack the leaving daylights out of this monster- actually I'll name this monster dogoo.

The 'dogoo' made some sort of howl before it leaped towards her once again. The distance it covered was impressive, Neptune has to admit. Nearly cover three meters was an impressive feat. But unlike before, she was ready, and she realized that the dogoo's movements were actually slow.

Side stepping, creating a distance between them once again, she let the dogoo landed on her previous spot. It hopped as it turned it's face towards her, then it leaped once again. Neptune's grip on the handle tightened. Timing is key.

She waited until the dogoo was close enough, until-

**WHACK!**

It made a squelching sound as she hits it. It's- the substance was sent flying over. Neptune froze. For just a minute she saw her reflection from the goo, when it leaped towards her the second time. It was just a few seconds.

But she swore her hair and eyes were purple. How the what did she missed that?!

Neptune saw a goo on the ground, and kneeled close to it and examined her reflection. Oh. Her...she has purple hair. And her eyes! It was light purple! Oh my...Oh my! It was still her face, still same old Neptune, just that her color scheme changed. Had she finally unlocked a new skin? She must say, she looked so charismatic.

"OoooO!" The sound made her stopped her actions and instantly perked up. Another one of those dogoo, she sighed, as she turned around. Her mouth almost hanging open as she looked at the number of the dogoos that had apparently surrounded her.

One, two...Crud there were twenty surrounding her now! What does she do? Does she run or does she fight? She looked at the stick in her hand, it looked like it would break from the previous hit it took. It was a single hit, but she got to admit it was a pretty hard hit. The branch alone won't hold on much longer-

Her left foot hit something as she took a step back, she looked at the ground and found a more decent looking stick.

How convenient.

"OOooOOoo!"

"OOOOooOo!

Their cries reached her. Throwing the stick in her hands, she picked up the other stick on the ground.

**Neptune acquired a more decent looking stick. A.K.A Excalibur.**

The purple haired girl smirked and took the stance once again, her eyes burned of determination. The monsters howled in chorus as they aimed their sights on the possible threat. Neptune gripped the 'sword' in her hands and readied herself.

Then the first dogoo leaped, she wasted no time charging in.

* * *

**First story about Hyperdimension.**


	2. Chapter 2

"HAAAHHHH!" Neptune shouted in exhaustion as she let the stick dropped on the ground with a thud, before letting her body follow suit. Successfully exterminating the dogoos, leaving her in a messy area, with goo in almost every spot of the ground, Neptune's chest heaved.

"That...That was...awesome...haaaa!" She panted as she stared at the big blue skies as her sweat trickled from her face. Her fight wit the hoard of goo monsters was, least to say, uneventful. Sure, she didn't have any trouble dodging and whacking the goos' but nobody told her they could heal. Well, the pinkish red dogoo with green tentacles caught her off guard. There were two of them out of the twenty dogoos she fought, their ability to heal their fellow goo prolonged the fight. Still, she won't deny that she had a blast.

Her excitement tuning down, she lets a final deep breath before she relaxed her body completely.

It was still surreal how she's somehow in a different world. Just a few hours ago she was going to school and being all boring, but now she's ass kickin' monsters, she was somehow an awesome individual and now she has a different color scheme! Oh how life could be so unpredictable.

"If this'll be my life from now on, I don't think I'll ever want to go home." Neptune said with a smile. She doesn't worry about her mother, because she knows she'll be alright. It might be lonely for her but, her mother's strong.

And boy does she sound selfish.

Neptune breath in the foreign air, and regretted it. She wrinkled her nose when the smell of the dead goos reached her nose, it was intolerable! It smelled of a poor sewer system.

"Yuck! My nose!" Neptune pinched her nose and sat up. She can't believe she didn't notice the smell. Was it because she was too focused on defeating them that her sense of smell didn't function? That sounds outlandish. Or, or was it a passive skill? Lame, but it proved to be useful if it was.

"What the-?" An unfamiliar voice reached Neptune's ears. The purple haired girl turned to the side to that there was someone else besides her. Neptune, still pinching her nose, observed the other girl.

She had long brown hair, and small part of her hair being held up by a green ribbon that looked like leaves in her hair. The unknown girl had green eyes, and the expression she's wearing was shock. Brown hair was wearing a blue trench coat with silver linings, and a black shirt and black short shorts. On her foot wear, she was wearing a over the calf black socks and blue boots, also with silver linings, to finish her appearance.

Purple eyes widened.

No frinkin' way.

There was no denying it. This girl. She's an adventurer.

"Hey, were you the one who killed all these goos?" Unknown adventurer asked, her expression still in surprise. Neptune blinked her daze away, as her brain realized that she was being asked. She nodded. "Uhh, yeah,"

The brown haired girl walked forward and knelt down to examine the monsters, or what's left of them, on the ground. "This amount of goos. There were probably ten, right?"

"Twenty actually."

"Twenty?! The information said there were only ten." Adventurer girl stood up, Neptune still on the ground, silently watching her. "Was there a dogoo that looked like a jelly fish?" The purple haired girl nodded. "Yeah, there were two of them and I nearly got my butt kicked because they kept healing the other dogoos like-"

"Hang on, there were two?" Unknown adventurer asked. Neptune nodded. "And you still managed to defeat all those goos?" Unknown adventurer girl asked in disbelief.

Neptune quirked her eyebrows. "Does that make me amazing or something? I mean it's common knowledge to either kill the healer or the range fighters first before focusing on the normal ones." Adventurer girl looked in disbelief. "And you say your name was?"

"Actually, Unknown Adventurer girl," The brown haired adventurer scrunched her eyebrows at what the purple haired girl called her. "I didn't tell you my name, but that's fine." She pointed at herself with her thumb, with a wide grin. "Names Neptune. And you are?"

Unknown Adventurer girl straightened her posture. "IF."

Neptune blinked. "What like If? IF? Two letters?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" IF asked while the purple haired girl shook her head. "No, no problem at all..." She have played a lot of videogames before, and now in MMO, if your under leveled and have a guts to challenge a higher leveled player in a battle, then good luck.

"If I may ask,?" Neptune chortled. _'IF just said_ if.' "What are you doing in the middle of the Virtua Forest?"

"I don't know actually, I just got here." The green eyed girl looked at the girl before her. "You just got here? What, you used a portal?" The purple haired girl pondered at the question. How did she get here? Was there any reincarnation stuff that happened to her? She did die on the other world right? But what if her body on the other world disappeared?

"I don't know. All I know was that I hit my head, opened my eyes and here I am. I'm sorry I can't really explain, but yeah I think I got here through a portal." Neptune said, to which the other girl continued to look at her weirdly.

"Alright, and you say you defeated all this goos? With what exactly?" IF gaze trailed down to the stick Neptune was holding, then saw her pointing at it. "Oh, I used this stick." The brown haired girl looked bewildered.

"You mean to tell me, you defeated all twenty of those goos you mentioned, with a stick." Neptune nodded triumphantly. "That's right."

"Right, uh, okay, and you defeated all twenty goos including two of those healing type, with a stick."

"Yeap." Just as Neptune said that, the two of them heard a low but loud 'OOoooOO' by the distance, the ground shaking at the sound. "...What was that?"

IF knelt down, pulled out an small empty bottle and filled it with the goo on the ground. "A giant goo."

"A giant goo?! You mean there's a big version of those dogoos?"

"Yup, a type that can't be defeated by a stick...and dogoos?" IF asked in confusion, whilst the purple eyed character nodded. "Yeah, dog and goo...Because they look like dogs?" The brown haired girl stared at her for a moment. "Oh, come on, you can't possibly not tell me that monster is not a combination of a blob and a dog."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." IF then placed the bottle inside her coat and started dashing away. Neptune watched her go, and soon followed suit. "IF, you can't possibly missed that dog face it has."

* * *

A couple of minutes of just running out of the Virtua Forest, IF and Neptune had finally reached the end at around noon and was now standing in front of the gigantic gates. The purple haired girl panted, slumping on the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

Sure she could do all those stunts she did back in the forest and all, but running around in a full thirty minutes in full speed was not her idea of a work out. "You can't be serious, we just ran for a few minutes." IF, who in some unfair world, didn't break a sweat and was now looking at Neptune in pity. "You...you...can't b..blame me." Neptune said in between pants. "I just finished clearing up some mobs and the next thing I knew, I'm running at full speed. Not my idea of relaxation."

"Well, in case you didn't know, those mobs you cleared was supposed to be my quest."

"See? I cleared them up for you, at least give me some credit."

She just got in this world, so that had probably added in her fatigue. Plus, in her previous world, she was already fatigued due to lack of sleep. IF procured a water bottle from her pocket and handed it to the exhausted purple haired girl. "Here."

Neptune wiped her sweat with her hand, as she stared at the bottle dubiously. "That isn't the goo, is it? Cause I had just considered you my friend, so that would totally suck."

The adventurer huffed. "Of course not, who do you think I am?" As soon as she spoke those words, the purple eyed girl swiped the bottle out of her hand and gulped it's content.

As Neptune drank the liquid, she instantly felt refreshed. It felt like she had regained her stamina, and it most definitely felt like she could go and exterminate more monsters. Just what was in that drink?

"Whoa, what is this? I feel a lot better." Neptune stood and did a few hops. Her head does not hurt anymore. "It's healing grass, a level one healing potion." IF said as she took the empty bottle back. At the word 'potion,' The purple haired girl grinned widely. "I can't believe it. I really am in another world."

The brown haired girl looked at the other girl suspiciously, but decided to shake it off. "Anyways, I have to take this goo back to the guild, and since you did finished my quest, I'll give you the reward credits."

"Huh?"

"The credits you asked for? I thought you wanted the money?" IF asked in confusion. "Your money's called credits? Seriously?" Neptune crossed her arms."Huh, oh well, you'll seriously do that?"

"Of course, I don't take rewards to quest I didn't finish." IF stated before walking towards the gate with the purple haired girl in her trail. Neptune immediately noticed two guards at each side of the entrance. They were clad in heavy looking armor and are holding spears on their right and a rectangular shield on their left.

"Halt! State your business." Left guard stated. IF casually walked towards him and showed them her pass. "Adventurer, I'm here to report a quest. And this girl right beside me is someone new, so she still doesn't have a pass."

"What's your name stranger." Right guard pointed his spear on her, to which Neptune brought her hands up. "Whoa, there soldier, what are you doing?" The brown haired girl said as she stands in between them.

"The Lady's orders ma'am, the citizens of Leanbox are still on edge from the raid a few days ago." IF nodded understanding. "Well, I assure you she isn't one of them, so lower the weapon and ask the girl politely." The guard remained his ground, but eventually lowered the spear. "State your name, stranger." The purple eyed girl sighed in relief, what strict guards.

"N-Neptune, sir!" Neptune blurted out, and saw the guard on the left scribbled something on the paper he pulled out. "Will you be staying for the night here, ma'am? Your pass would take a few hours to get ready."

"Uhh," She looked at IF who nodded. "Yeah, I'll spend a night here." The guards nodded. "Very well, open the gates!" He shouted. Neptune watched in awe as the guard on the left cranked open the gates, and what awaits on the other side left her in extreme awe.

It almost looked like a fairy tail. Purple eyes looked to her surroundings in amazement. Every corner, there were stalls. Not a stall that you could find in her previous world but full blown MMOesque stalls. There were weapon vendors, clothes, potions, etc. Neptune could feel excitement building up inside of her. She can't believe it. A few hours in this strange world, and she could already feel herself thanking the miracle that brought her here.

IF walked inside, but stopped when she noticed Neptune wasn't following her. "Neptune." She called out, breaking the other girl's dazed state. "Oh, yeah, coming!"

...

"So what did happen a few days back? Something about a raid?" Neptune asked the girl beside her as they continued to walk towards the guild hall. IF looked at her companion before turning her gaze back to the front. "Leanbox is a rich country. Besides from it's strong in magical aspects, Leanbox is also rich for it's gems, most specifically Green Heart."

"Green heart?"

The brown haired girl nodded. "It's what this country's prized item is and couldn't even be sold to a normal merchant. It's so valuable that it is said that it could only be sold to a merchant in the shadows, but no one had actually encountered them before so they're myth as of now." Neptune nodded. "So the raiders were after this so called 'Green Heart?'"

IF made a turn to the left, the purple haired girl following suit. "Yes, but fortunately the ruler of the nation, Lady Vert, had them taken care of." Neptune looked at IF who have a smile on her face. "Ohohoho, seems like someone's got a crush." The adventurer whipped her head to the side to look at her companion, her face tinted with red hue." "What are you talking about, of course I don't. I just admire her that's all!"

"Yeah, of course, silly me. Of course you just 'admire' her. Don't worry even if you swing that way you're always be my friend." Neptune barked a laugh as IF winced, this Neptune chick seriously is a piece of work.

"Ughh, you're incorrigible. We're here."

Neptune focused her gaze in front of her, and excitement, once again, started to build up inside of her. The building was old, but it still held it's ground. It's mostly made of rich dark mahogany wood, with poles on each side. Golden lining adorned the infrastructure, and hints of green were added to the color. Two giant battle axes in a crossed position were hanging just by the entrance, as series of adventurers come in go.

"Oh, my- It's a guild hall." Neptune whispered, her eyes beaming in amazement as she stared at the building. IF took the lead and pushed the door open. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

The purple haired girl snapped out of her daze and eagerly followed the veteran. The smell alcohol instantly reached her nose, making her reek. Looking at her surroundings, she noted that the room was dimly lit, the source of light coming from the melting candle by the bartender table and rows of candle light hanged on each side of the room. Empty tables and only a few adventurers could be seen occupying the space, and Neptune have to admit, now that she's actually inside, she could feel a homey feeling.

"I thought this was a guild hall." Neptune asked the girl in front of her, who stayed silent as she continued to walk towards the counter. There, by the counter table, was another girl with peach colored hair. She wore clothes that showed off her assets but not much that she looked like...like...

"Iffy!" The unknown woman called out in happiness as soon as her sights on the girl in blue coat, ran to where IF was standing and hugged her. "Whoa there, it's nice to see you too Compa. Is pops around?" 'Compa' shook her head. "He went out for some booze, as usual, so I'm taking over." Her gaze fell on Neptune.

"Oh, and you are?" The purple haired girl fixed her posture and place her right hand on her hip and pointed at herself. "The protagonist."IF sighed in disbelief. "This idiot right here is Neptune." Neptune looked at IF in shock as she placed a and on her shoulder. "_If__fy_, you weren't supposed to tell her that." She said with a smirk.

The brown haired girl groaned at the nickname, as she shields her face with her hands. "Compa, what have you done. " Compa giggled at their actions and turned her attention fully on Neptune. "Nice to meet you, Nep-nep!"

Purple eyes beamed, then turned to IF for explanation. "Nep-nep?"

"It's a thing she does to everyone she meets. Don't worry about it." Neptune then turned back to Compa. "Ohhh, right, how cute! I'm Nep-nep!"

"Horray! So what can I do for you two?" The 'guild master' asked, while IF pulled out a bottle and a paper out of her coat. "Collecting the rewards about the extermination of the goo-"

"Dogoos." Neptune inquired.

"Right, sure, whatever, extermination of the dogoos." Compa took the paper and looked through the information. "Oh, right, hang on just a minute." The 'guild master' bent down the table as Neptune and IF waited. Compa then stood up straight, now with a small pouch in her hand, while her left took the bottle on the table.

"1,000 credits for completing the quest and 500 credits more for obtaining the objective." Compa said with a smile as she hands IF the pouch, who then passed it to Neptune. "Compa, there were twenty dogoos spotted on the field today." Peach colored eyes widened. "Twenty? But the complaint only stated ten." The green eyed girl nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but Neptune beat her to it.

"That's what IF said, but I defeated one dogoo and after that twenty more came." Compa turned her attention to Neptune. "You were the one who defeated the 'dogoos'?" The purple haired girl nodded. "Yeah, it was tough since there were two of those healing type dogoos."

Compa watched Neptune silently, then turned to IF who only shrugged. "I see, well, uhm, I know I'm not suppose to do this, but here's 500 more credits for clearing all twenty of those monsters." The 'guild master' gave Neptune a small pouch who only beamed in excitement. "Whoa, seriously? Aww, thanks."

Compa smiled at her. "It's no problem." She then noticed the clothes Neptune was wearing. They were full of grime, and small rips here and there. "Nep-nep, would you like me to tend your clothing?"

"Huh?" The purple eyed girl then looked at her clothes and saw the state it was in. "Oh, that would be nice and I need a shower after all those running my good friend Iffy here had us do." IF shook her head in exhaustion. "Now that you pointed it out, Compa is there any rooms available?" The 'guild master' nodded. "Yup, two of our customers checked out so there are two rooms available as we speak. Would you like me to check you in?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." The brown haired girl pulled out one hundred credits. "Neptune, pay up. Doesn't mean Compa knows us she'd let you slide." Neptune nodded and mirrored IF. "Geez, I know that. Here you go." She placed the money on the table to which Compa collected and gave them their keys.

"Here are your keys, dinner starts at dusk so there are plenty of time to clean up. Breakfast starts at dawn, and if you need anything you could ask me anything." She smiled, while the other two girl took the keys. IF turned to Neptune. "If you're gonna stay down here, I'm gonna go ahead and wash up."

"Sure, go ahead." The brown haired girl nodded before walking away to her room. Neptune and Compa watched her go. "I think I'll also go, but a minute. How do you become an adventurer?"

She isn't going to live in this whole new world not being one. "Oh, you just need to register. Why, do you want to be one? I could register you if you'd like." Puple eyes beamed. "Yes, yes that would be super! But do you think I could do it after dinner? I really need to get out of this clothes."

"Sure thing, I'll have the device ready so you should also get ready." Neptune nodded and went to her own room.

* * *

After finally getting out of her sweaty clothes and changed into fresh new clothes, courtesy of Compa, Neptune proceeded to the mess hall and was immediately approached by Compa, who then took her damaged clothes and tend to them. Dinner was great, mainly consisting of meat and mashed potatoes with crab soup on the side, Neptune had realized at that time that she hadn't eaten anything ever since she was transferred in the new world. IF, on the other hand, didn't show up for dinner leaving Neptune to eat all by herself, with the company of Compa, who she learned was actually a nurse in training, only helping the tavern once in a while whenever her grandad wasn't around.

Compa's grandpa showed up a few minutes Neptune started eating, and was stinking drunk, causing Compa to help him to his room. After dinner, Neptune was ready. Ready to be an adventurer, ready to level up and face foes here and there. The temporary 'guild master' assisted her to where the device was, guiding Neptune's hand on top of the device, and it immediately did it's work. A faint light erupted from the device, causing the purple haired character to squint her eyes. But it immediately fades, as it then coughed out a small paper, almost the size if a calling card. Compa encouraged her to take it, which she excitedly did, then noticed that the paper was a warm.

The purple eyed girl then smiled as she reads the content of her 'Guild card' and decided to call it a day. Bidding Compa goodnight, she went straight to her room to ogle at her paper.

Neptune laid down the bed staring at the small paper in her hand in pure enlightenment. She's finally a seasoned adventurer! Oh, boy, now things are getting way, way more interesting. Purple eyes scanned the paper once again.

**Neptune (Rookie)**

**Lvl. 3 **

**Class: ?**

**Race: ?**

**Skills: Quick evade lvl 1(passive), Quick step lvl 1 (passive)**

**AG:9 STR:12 INT:9 DEX:15 **

Neptune nodded to herself. She could understand that this was a status of a beginner, and with fifteen as the highest. All skills she has are all passive, but that would definitely change sooner or later.

Her purple eyes then traced back to the race with an unknown description. Why was it unknown? Wasn't she supposed to be dubbed as **human** since she is one? Very odd, does that mean she doesn't belong to a race she thought she was? Was the device broken?

Neptune rubbed her tired eyes as fatigue hit her with full force. Opting to finally take a rest, she placed her 'guild card' to the table beside her. She closed her eyes, tomorrow she'll head straight to the weapon smith and purchased a real weapon. And hopefully get some grinding done. A lot of grinding.

* * *

**Just wanted to say that the Neptune in this story isn't like the Neptune on the original, so she's a slight OOC. **

**The world isn't Gamindustry but Alsgard with the Gamindustry country Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation on the mix, though I'll probably add villages to make it more interesting. **

**Some forest or dungeons would be original but majority would probably be taken from the game.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome." The weapon smith said in a dull voice as he peered through the new comer before resuming to his work. Neptune eagerly replied back, and proceeded to browse through the wears. IF wasn't with her, as she suddenly had taken up a new quest that may last through a couple of days. Neptune wanted to tag along, since she was now an adventurer, but was stopped by both Compa and IF, who told her that she was under level to tag along, to which the purple haired girl understood.

Instead, Neptune opted to gear up, thus the weapon smith.

"Hey, Mr. Weapon Smith, is there any weapons you'll recommend for a rookie adventurer?" Neptune asked, her eyes not leaving on the lined weapon on the table. The weapon smith huffed before walking towards the browsing girl. "A rookie you say, I'd probably ask you to buy a really good equipment, but I doubt you have enough credits for that."

The merchant's eyes observed the girl in front of him. "Well, what do you want to fight with?" Neptune looked up at him. Well, in most games she's played she had always chose Katana as her primary weapon, because they look cool and their speed is near perfect. Not too fast and too slow. Then mixing it up with a great sword to spice things up.

"Do you have any Katanas?" The puple eyed girl asked, to which the merchant walked pass her without a word. Neptune followed the weapon smith, who was standing beside a table with sets of samurai swords lay. He took a small sword and handed it to Neptune, who gingerly took it. It wasn't heavy, as it was a short sword, it's hilt was adorned by the traditional wrap in black. The saya was also in black adorned with small hint of gold lining. Neptune's eyes go over the sword thoroughly.

She grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it, revealing a glimmering silver blade. "You like it?" The smith asked. "Yeah, the handle feels extremely comfortable."

"That's a wakizashi, shorter than a katana but I could tell you that it is a deadly as one. Someone as your stature would be perfect for handling this length." The weapon smith said. Neptune nodded as her gaze run along the fine piece of weapon in her hand. It was beautiful, but the length was the problem. It's too short.

"Do you have anything else?" The purple haired character asked, as she hands the weapon back to the man. The weapon smith huffed, he took the weapon and placed it back to the table before taking a longer sword. He handed the katana towards Neptune who took it eagerly.'

"Uchiganata, a fine piece of weapon. Length of the blade is almost perfect, with frightening sharpness that could cut through any type of foes." The smith said, as he watched Neptune unsheath the blade. Purple eyes run along the weapon thoroughly. The weapon was pure black. It's saya was adorned by small strange carvings, it's hilt strapped with black wrappings that the sword almost feel like death itself.

The blade was what made the weapon stand out. Also in black, it's cutting edge was in dark purple, a dull dark purple. Neptune was mesmerized, her eyes- no her body was drawn to this sword... Does that make sense?

"Ohh, how much for this one?"

"1,500 credits." Neptune's purple eyes widened. "1-1,500 credits?" The merchant gloomed over her. "Yes, 1,500 credits. The materials used for this isn't cheap, and some of the ingredients for this was was obtaining an orc's tongue."

"T-Tongue?! W-What are you trying to make here? A cursed object?" Neptune said in horror. The smith clicked his tongue, before taking the sword out of the purple haired character's hands. "If you come here to pass judgement, I reckon you get out." The merchant then returned the sword on the table with a small thud. "You damn rookies complaining and getting yourself killed using shitty equipments." The smith muttered under his breath.

"L-Look, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff, I won't do it again! I just started yesterday, so I'm really not that solid with credits right now, uhm, I only have money to buy a cheap weapon and a cheap armor." Neptune said with a bow. To which the merchant raised an eyebrow. He returned his gaze towards the table and grabbed a wooden sword. "Here." The purple haired girl looked up and clumsily catch the sword thrown at her. Purple eyes looked at the weapon in her hands.

A wooden sword.

A bokken.

She looked at the merchant for an explanation, who looked at her with harsh eyes. "If you obtain ten of those goos' heart, I'll give you discount on any weapon you want, I'll even throw in some of those cheap armors over there."

Neptune was taken aback. He'd give her discount for obtaining an item? She beamed. Oh boy, is this a side quest? But hang on, did he say a dogoo's heart? Neptune looked perplexed for a moment. Wait do they even have hearts in the first place? They're all blob, though. You could literally look through what's inside them.

The smith barked a laugh at Neptune's confused expression. "You look confused. You're probably wondering if they have a heart, right?" The purple haired girl nodded, then the smith walked pass her once again and rummaged through the top shelf, and obtaining a bottle. Neptune observed him and saw the merchant walk towards her.

He place the bottle close to her face. Purple eyes looked at the bottle, and saw a pale blue circle, almost the size of a tennis ball, with veins surrounding it. Neptune looked disturbed and mildly amazed at what she's looking at.

"This is what their heart looks like. Those bastards just have the ability to hide them." The merchant then removed the bottle away from Neptune's face. "How do you get those? When I killed some of them, they splashed into nothing. Not even a trace of that."

"They're there alright, just shattered in a million pieces. You see, if you cut those bastards up in just the right amount of speed and force in the right angle, you could cut through their cloak." He said. "They may seem harmless, but if you really anger those suckers they get extremely aggravated." Neptune saw his face, they were stone cold. "Did you know that a lot of rookies like you die because of them?"

The information caught the purple eyed girl off-guard. Someone actually died because of them? But they were too easy. "Heh, your face, you're probably thinking they're probably easy that they are easily killed. Well, that is right, they are easily killed, for an infant goo. A grown version of them isn't as innocent as they look."

Neptune looked at him in horror. "The bigger version of those bastards, are easily underestimated by you rookies. It moves faster, way faster, and once it caught you, it melts through your flesh until you're completely part of it's blob." The merchant placed a hand on the purple haired's shoulder. "The world's a different place now, rookie. Too much mutation happening."

The smith removed his hand on her shoulder. "You should get going, light's still dominant best use it to your advantage."

Neptune silently nodded, her will wavering slightly. That was a dark event info. She shook her head. _It's probably nothing, besides this is the beginning town, there's no way starting monsters are that dangerous...right?_

Neptune nodded to herself, clutching the bokken...she looked up the merchant, who was now back to his workplace. "Uh, mister merchant, do you have anything that could, like, hang the sword on my waist?"

...

Turns out the smith didn't have the thing she was asking for. But at least it wasn't a problem, as the sword didn't weigh that much. A couple of minutes had passed since she left the smith's shop, a couple more since she arrived back to Virtua forest.

An hour since she started the side quest, and that's obtaining a dogoo's heart. It was impossible.

"GAHHH, IS THERE EVEN A HEART?!" Neptune shouted, her outburst causing more dogoos to show. It was just undeniably unobtainable. She tried slashing, kicking, rough housing, still no trace of the heart anywhere on the goo's loot.

Was the smith messing with her?

**SPLAT**

The thirteenth dogoo's body turned into a mush. Still no sign. Neptune was almost at her limit, she was almost ready to just pass the towel and just go home. Back to where the Compa's home cooked meals were. Sighing for God knows how many times, the purple haired character sat down the grassy ground. There were no dogoos respawning at the moments, Neptune placed the bokken beside her as she laid down.

Neptune was greeted by the familiar scenery of the sky. Vast blue empty space with nothing but clouds filling them, she sighed. Now that she thinks about it, her skill sets are unusually...crappy. Well not that crappy, but only having two skills, which are passive mind you, and not obtaining even just one active skill after defeating all those goos yesterday is quite sucky.

'_And here I thought I'll be one of those OP protagonist...'_ She sighed. Neptune's mind drifted back to her objective, does the heart actually exist? The smith did showed her proof, but what if that's just a prop or something? She shook her head. No. If that were a prop then he wouldn't went and give me this quest, right?

Neptune sighed for the umpteenth time. If only there were an appraisal skill she could use. She grabbed the 'bokken' beside her and looked at it thoroughly. After seemingly a couple of minutes passed, nothing happened. Well, it's not like that's be enough to-

**Skill Unlock: Appraisal Lvl 1 (passive)**

Purple eyes widened at what she's looking at. There, just right in front of her were floating words. And did she just obtain an appraisal skill when she just wished she had one?

Neptune sat up and looked at her sword intently once again. '_Focus.'_ And just what she intended, the status appeared.

**Weapon: **

**BOKKEN**

Purple eyes lit up as she looks at the name of her weapon. Well, it's not something to be proud of, but, well, she's proud of herself for unlocking a skill. The text disappeared after five seconds, before her vision went back to their usual.

Neptune nodded to herself. Obtaining skills wasn't as complicated as she thought, leveling them up should be as easy as unlocking it. Now that she obtained appraisal she looked at her surroundings and looked at the tree intently.

**HEAHEA TREE**

Neptune exhaled, right, she'll be using this skill a lot. Using it frequently might promote her appraisal to a more convenient skill, where she might be able to see their weak points. Then she'll figure out how to obtain those dogoo's heart.

An hour passed since Neptune unlocked appraisal, she had observed her surroundings non-stop making her appraisal jump from lvl 1 to lvl 3. She could now see the points and status effect of an object she focuses, at lvl 2 she could only see damage points and that's it. So she's really thankful for this skill. Along the run, she'd encounter monsters here and there, mostly dogoos and at other times she encounters other monsters like leotoad which was a level 4, an unusual type of frog that was in a size of a dog and shoots out substance, to what Neptune could only guess was poison.

Then an insect type level 6 monster called krantist, which is basically a mantist with crab like pincers. Neptune's first encounter of that was a terrifying one, walking towards uncharted areas caused her to meet krantist, easily towering over her, who had its pincers slash down towards her.

She would've probably died if it weren't for quick dodge, which leveled up from lvl 1 to lvl 2 due to her dodging those god awful pincers. Neptune rubbed her forehead at the dull ache she's experiencing.

Due to the excessive flow of information she's putting on her plate, her brain was stressed. Appraisal was a skill that was usually used by people with high INT, these were usually a skill scholars use with their high intelligence, using it is a piece of cake, and Neptune's INT isn't that high. The lower the INT the more painful the consequence of excessive use of appraisal that it may eventually lead to death. But the purple haired girl ignored the pain, as her primary goal was to keep at it until she had deemed her appraisal level decent.

Neptune plopped down underneath a tree, her breathing was ragged from all the running she's done to avoid mobs. Her quickstep had significantly leveled up from 1 to level 3, allowing her to run at certain amount of distance at an unusual speed. The purple haired girl breathed raggedly, the appraisal's side effect taking it's toll. She had been using the skill for more than a couple of hours now, and she still has yet to obtain the ability to know monster's weakness.

"This...sucks." Neptune breathed out, as she could feel her eyelids growing heavy. She was exhausted, she can't believe appraisal is a pain in the ass. A couple of minutes of nap isn't bad is it, she just needed to shut her eyes.

"Hey, sleeping in the open like that may cause monsters to jump on you." Purple eyes opened at the sound of an unfamiliar voice coming from her front. Neptune lifted her head up and saw a young man with red hair wearing an expensive looking glimmering armor, as he looks at the purple haired girl her with an arrogant smirk, behind him was a girl with black hair that reaches down her waist as she wore a mage clothing.

Neptune was perplexed for a moment. Who were these guys?

"What's a rookie doing in a place like this? You do know that this is only a place for veterans, right?" He said in a cocky tone, the girl beside him shook her head. "Kyro, stop being so arrogant." Neptune watched the girl walk towards her and knelt down towards her. "You're not looking so hot, are you okay?" Just as the black haired girl said those words, the purple haired girl's head pounded causing her to groan.

"Gira, you're not actually thinking of healing her right?" 'Kyro' looked at his companion. "Stop it, do you think Lady Vert would be so happy when she hears you talking like that?" The girl, Gira, said as she offered Neptune a vial. "Here, drink this."

Neptune took the vial out of her hands and gulped it's content. At the first drop on the liquid, the purple haired character had never felt immense greatness coarse through her body. It was ten times better to what IF had given her.

"Do you feel fine?" Gira asked as her gaze focused on her. Neptune grinned as she jumps on her feet. "I feel super, that was really kind of you, uhm." The black haired girl stood and dusted her clothing as she placed a hand on her well endowed chest. "Gira, and the other person is Kyro." The red haired boy looked at her cockily.

"You know we're level 6 so don't you think you should show respect to someone higher of your level?" Kyro said with a smirk as her circled Neptune, his armor rattling at his movements. The purple haired girl's right eye twitch. "Kyro, stop being disgusting." Gira cringed. "You only leveled up because of me."

"What the hell are you talking about? I leveled through my efforts, stop twisting the damn story you bitch." The red haired boy said this as he glared towards Gira, who shook her head.

"Whatever, I never got your name." Neptune perked when she realizes she was being asked. "Neptune, and thanks again for that."

"It was no problem, Lady Vert did say if you encountered someone in need do not hesitate to help." The black haired girl said with a gentle smile. "Anyways, you should get out of here, as much as I don't like to agree, this place isn't someone of your level. You're level 3 right? You should focus on exterminating goos, those are more like at your level."

Gira didn't spare Neptune another glace as she walked onwards, while Kyro followed suit, but not before giving her another cocky smirk. To which Neptune actually cringed at his face.

With the two of them gone, she could go back to exploring. As Neptune was about to go on her way, she stopped her tracks. She forgot her main objective. Purple eyes widened, that's right, she still need to obtain those dogoos' hearts. She groaned, they'll probably respawn in the area right?

The area she's currently in was far away from Leanbox. The location was probably near the heart of he Virtua forest as there were little to no sunlight around now that she's paying attention to her surrounding. The eerie feeling in her gut had started to manifest at the lack of sound she's hearing. Gira and Kyro were nowhere to be found as they had gone and went in their way.

Neptune gave out a shaky sigh. Now that it had dawned upon her, she was shivering slightly despite wearing a jersey jacket. She could see fog coming out of her mouth, her knuckles turning white as she held onto her sword tightly.

It's probably fine to turn back and just resumed tomorrow, besides it's probably almost dark since she's been here for god knows what. Neptune nodded to herself and turned to leave-

"**AHHHHHHH!"** A scream pierced through the air, and on instinct the purple haired girl made a stance, as she looked behind her to see monsters to find an empty pathway.

**"HEELLPP!"** Another scream tear through the air, Neptune then noticed that it was coming from where Gira and Kyro had gone. Dread had instantly filled Neptune as she went to their direction, her quickstep skill activating as she run deeper into the forest. A couple of minutes passed, the purple haired girl was impressed at how far Gira and Kyro had walked at a short period of time, but then suddenly Neptune pinched her nose. The smell was the first thing Neptune had noticed. It smelled of rotting flesh and sewers, the stench had almost made her puke she had inhaled some more of it.

The horrid smell was coming from other side of the tree obscuring her vision. Neptune slowly walked towards the end of the tree to see what was happening, and the sound was what came next.

Neptune heard a squelching sound on the other side. At this point she could feel her will waver, just like that time when the smith had given her the info. Neptune's eyes went wide as she had finally saw what the other side had offered her.

There on the clearing, was a massive looking goo with red substance coloring its blue body as its goo melts through flesh, it's face weren't like those of the normal goo she fought, this one had a demented face, it's teeth razor sharp as it gave a piercing howl. Gira was in front of the goo on the ground as she stares at the massive goo with a horrified expression, watching as Kyro melts into nothing but blob inside of the goo's body.

His skin had started to slowly melt, Kyo's armor melting like butter inside the massive goo. His innards had spilled out of his stomach without the skin holding it in place. His face was unrecognizable as the corrosive power of the goo had disintegrated his flesh as one of his eye could be seen swimming along the blood red body of the goo.

Neptune's mouth hang open, her hand shaking at the grotesque sight, as her stare caused her appraisal to activate.

**DISTORTED OOZE**

**LEVEL 10**


	4. Chapter 4

Neptune stared in terror at the monster in front of her, with shaking hands that felt cold to the touch, she was in other words scared. The fear that the goo was giving off felt like she was suffocating, it was way too heavy. Neptune didn't actually think that she was actually facing death itself. It's level easily surpassing hers made her even more hopeless.

Could she even run at this point?

"S-Stay back!" The purple haired girl had snapped out of her own world to find Gira trying to crawl her way out of the ooze's moving form, as her bleeding left foot and burnt right hand caused by the goo's corrosion had left her handicapped. She must've tried to save her companion. Kyro was long gone, the only thing indicating that he had even existed was his double edge sword lying on the ground. Neptune stood still, she can't even move her feet, as she only watched the other girl back away.

Gira turned her head back, her gaze finding Neptune who looked at her in her frozen state. "N-Neptune! Help! Help me!" She cried, tears were starting to spill in the corner of her eyes. Neptune stood still. She wanted to help. But she can't. Her feet wouldn't move. The ooze's intimidation made it feel like her feet was rooted on the ground.

Purple eyes stared unblinkingly, her gaze noticing the ooze creeping slowly towards the girl who kept calling out to her. Gira had noticed the ooze coming her way, she clawed desperately, ignoring the unbearable pain seeping though her left foot and right hand. "No, No! GET AWAY! NEPTUNE! **NEPTUNE**!" The purple haired girl tightened her grip on the sword in her hand, as she terrifyingly watched those fear filled eyes.

**_'Neptune, get a grip.'_** A voice called out, the same voice that she had been hearing even when she was still in the previous world. But those words. It had made her realize. What in the hell was she doing here and doing nothing?

Move Neptune.

The Distorted ooze gave a loud howl, a part of it about to touch the desperate girl on the ground.

**MOVE.**

Neptune bolted towards Gira, with quickstep activating, she had managed use her bokken as shield, but hissed when some of the substance managed to splash on her wrist. The ooze wailed angrily as it easily melted the wooden sword, while the purple eyed girl grabbed the girl away from the monster's line of sight, albeit struggling at her weight.

"Hnnk!" Neptune groaned as she looks at her burned wrist, blood slowly seeping out of it. The other girl panted, her heart beating wildly at the sight of death just moments ago. Sweat rolled on both their faces, Neptune was struggling to stay put as the pain coming from her wrist was nothing like she has ever experienced before, sure she had felt being burnt but those were first degree burns. The purple haired character felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. The pain, it made her realize how helpless she was. No sword. No potions. No nothing. She's going to die. She's going to die through melting.

Neptune felt her lips quiver, she sobbed. How did it come to this? It was just yesterday when she came to this world and now she's going to die? What a really warm welcome. Gira composed herself, resting her back on the tree that shielding them from the monster's sights, she heard a sob. Looking to her left, she saw the other girl clutching her burned wrist as she tried to stop herself from crying.

This girl, Neptune, she came back for them despite her level gap. Although a bit late, as Kyro had unfortunately fell to his demise, she had managed to save her. A level 3, while she was three levels higher than this kid. Gira furrowed her eyebrows, she scooted closer to the other girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. They were shivering. She must be really scared.

"Nep-"

"I'm sorry..." Gira looked confused, what was Neptune apologizing for?

"I didn't save Kyro, he would've lived if I was fast enough." The black haired girl didn't know why, but through the purple haired girl's words she felt immense anger. Grabbing Neptune's collar, she forced her to look at her in the eyes. "Don't you fucking say that! Don't you fucking dare! You make us sound so weak! We trained and trained until our bones fall out of their sockets, and now you dare say Kyro would've lived if you were fucking here?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Purple eyes widened at Gira's outburst. She's right, even if she was there she still wouldn't be able to do anything. Neptune stared as the black haired girl finally let go of her collar, then created a distance between them as she pointed her open palm on Neptune's injured wrist, as it glowed a dull green, the pain that was searing a moment ago now soothed by a healing spell. The purple haired girl bit her lip as she saw Gira slumped back to the tree, not even sparing a glance.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You thought what you thought."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing, doing so won't get us out of this situation." Neptune could only nod at the other girl's realistic responses. She needed to think. Which she still wasn't good at. The purple haired character shifted her gaze away from Gira, she peered through the tree and saw the ooze looking for them desperately. It wailed and made corrosive shoot out of it's body, melting anything it touches. She furrowed her eyebrows, hiding behind this tree for too long would put them in terrible position, they needed to act fast. But how?

Ok.

Just, just think of what's important. A way out.

Neptune nodded to herself as she looks at her surroundings in hopes of finding a way out without running into casualties. Trees and vines, everything was green, everything could be easily be affected by the monster's corrosive substance, if only there was-

Purple eyes perked up once her gaze found two boulders leaning against each other, creating a gap leading to what seems like the exit. Neptune blinked in disbelief mixed in relief, she found it. Stone could still be melted but it would give them time to at least escape.

H-How convenient.

The purple haired girl returned to her position, resting her back on the tree, as she looked at the other girl beside her, who had just finished tending to her injured foot.

"Gira, I-I've found a way out." This seemed to catch Gira's attention, pausing briefly before shifting her gaze to the other girl. "It would require us to run and dodge, a lot."

"Neptune, that's- that's to be expected." Neptune scratched the back of her head and giggled. "Yeah, silly ol' me, of course. I'll show you where." The purple haired girl gestured for the black haired girl to move beside her. "See those boulders over there? That's our way out. The Ooze's corrosion would still melt it but it would take time, it would give us probably a few minutes before it completely does."

Gira contemplated for a moment then she nodded, she looked at Neptune and ruffled her head. "Good job Neptune, once all of this is over want to form a party with me?"

"What?" That was out of nowhere.

"Form a party. It would be fun, we'll train together and then we'll find other party members, all of which would be able to have fun and all that." Neptune watched as the black haired girl's expression slowly turned into pain. "And then w-we'll be able to defeat stronger foes effortlessly...and...and...I don't want to die." Gira sobbed, her shoulders quivering as tears freely rolled down her white skin.

Neptune gritted her teeth, she removed shifted her gaze away from the crying girl and stated. "We are not dying, not on my watch." Her words echoed through her. She doesn't sound like...well... her. And it confuses her. Gira could only stare at Neptune's back as she said those words, and could only nod her head as she stood to her feet. Hissing when she could still feel the burn on her injured foot.

"Gira stand up, we're moving." Neptune commanded, gone were her childish expressions as pure seriousness adorned her face. She peered through the tree and was surprised when out of nowhere her stats popped out of nowhere.

**Neptune**

**Level: 3**

**Class:?**

**Race: ?**

**Skills: ****Appraisal lvl 4 (active) ****Quick evade lvl 2 (passive), Quick step lvl 3 (passive), +Corrosion resistance, +Fatigue resistance**

**AG: 11 STR: 14 INT: 12 DEX: 20**

Neptune's eyes widened, some of her status just doubled, but that's not the reason she was surprised. Corrosion resistance. Those words had made her quite happy. She's earned it, was it when she was hurt by the monster's corrosive substance? That must've been it, then if she were to get hit again it would strengthen her resistance.

"Neptune, we should go." Gira's voice snapped her out of her own world and could only nod at her. She shook her head, just a moment ago she was just thinking of getting hit by the goo, purposefully of course, to heighten her resistance level. But that's crazy thinking, she might end up like Kyro so that was out of the question.

The ooze howled in annoyance as it shoots out bluish liquid out of it's body, desperate in finding them. It bounced and it's movement creating a loud thump, the ground giving a slight tremor. Neptune looked at her companion and nodded, Gira nodded back. They both waited on bated breath, then they ran. Gira went to where the boulders were located, dodging some of the substance the ooze shoots out, while Neptune lagging a few feet behind her. The goo was confused as to who to target first, growled when it settled it's sights on Gira and bounced to her directions, it's saliva dripping out of it's mouth as it gave a mighty roar.

The roar caused the ground to tremble terribly causing both Neptune and the black haired girl to struggle to find their footing. Unfortunately, the purple haired girl tripped and groaned at the impact. Her head throbbed as it hits the ground, her vision was slightly blurred and then she heard a scream. Purple eyes instantly widened, she whipped her head to where the scream came from and saw the distorted ooze had cornered Gira, as she released spells through spells but all it did was irritate the ooze.

No. No. **NO! **

She was so close!

She needed to save her!

Neptune's sight was intercepted by a glimmer, she immediately whipped her head to where Kyro's sword lay. Not wasting anymore time, she got to her feet and ran to where the sword is. Lifting it up and struggling with it's weight, she gave a feral scream, hoping to remove the monster's attention on Gira.

Neptune's eyes then noticed a translucent vein on the ooze, it doesn't look visible when you just simply look at it, but now that she was staring at it intently, she could see it as clear as the day.

Then she remembered the smith's hint. There are certain areas of the goo's body where you could cut them successfully and get their hearts. It must be it, but this one had multiple pulsing veins, she doubt only one slash would slay this beast.

The purple haired girl's shout had apparently took the monster's attention away from Gira, and turned her attention towards her. It growled, it's saliva dripping out of it's crooked razor sharp teeth, melting the ground as it hits the ground.

"You think a little ooze like you can defeat me?! YOU?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" She shouted, her eyes dilated. The monster's growl intensified, it roared in anger and bounced towards her at an amazing speed.

It released spikey tentacles her way, intent on making her into a kebab.

But Neptune didn't falter, she made a stance, unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. She removed her left hand out of the blade's handle, ignoring the sudden weight on her right. Then she quick stepped, she dodged the goo the ooze was shooting out, she jumped and twist, all the substances missing her completely.

Neptune continued advancing forward, running, dodging, it was a cycle. The goo made an loud roar once again, but this time, the purple haired girl embedded her sword on the ground, preventing her from falling. Once the tremor stopped she made quick stepped once again and jump forward.

"AGHHHHH!" With a battle cry, Neptune slashed the first weak point and then the second, closely followed by the third. Neptune gripped the handle of her sword, she experimented a move on her next four attacks, channeling quick step on her attacks, creating a flurry of slashes.

Seven weak points seven slashes.

**"CROSS COMBINATION!"** Neptune shouted as she finished her attack, she panted and her legs felt like jelly. Her arms felt like they were about to fall off, her lungs and heart felt like they would explode.

The Distorted Ooze froze, it's mouth were wide open and it's eyes were empty. The purple haired girl watched, her chest heaving, then her heart dropped as it rattled.

It rattled tremendously, it gave a groaning sound and the ground rattled along it. But then it shattered, with a loud bang, causing Neptune and Gira to shield their eyes. Neptune slowly remove her arm out of her eyes, relief instantly washing over her as she looks where the monster had once stood. She dropped the sword, then she let her legs give out.

**Skill Unlock: Cross Combination (active)**

**Skill Unlock: Pin point (active)**

**Skill Unlock: PRIDE (active/passive)**

**REQUIREMENTS MET, READY FOR LEVEL UP**

**Skill: Quick Step (passive) lvl 3 lvl 4**

**Skill: Quick Evade (passive) lvl 2 lvl 3**

**REQUIREMENTS MET, READY FOR LEVEL UP**

**Skill: Quick Step (passive) lvl 4 lvl 5**

**Skill: Quick Evade (passive) lvl 3 4**

**REQUIREMENTS MET, READY FOR LEVEL UP**

**Skill: Appraisal (active) lvl 4 lvl 5**

***Appraisal skill could now be used to show enemy weakness**

***Pin point shows enemy weak points**

***Cross Combination: A seven hit combo that was said to be a move once used by the gods. Could not be interrupted. Extremely lethal with quick step.**

***PRIDE: ?**

Three skills appeared before her eyes. What's more was that she had leveled up three times! What in the blood? If this is what fighting a monster that was way stronger than her, then wouldn't that boost her up into the big leagues?

Neptune, your head's getting bigger again.

The purple haired girl shook her head.

Is-

Is it over?

_Yes, it's over._

"I'm glad..." She whispered, a smile forming on her lips. Neptune weakly look at the ooze and saw something on the ground. It was glowing dully, and it was moving. It was thumping slowly.

The heart.

Neptune stared at it for a few more seconds before crawling to where it lay. She left the sword on the ground, as she clawed through the ground to get the item. She stopped when someone stood in front of her, she looked up and saw Gira's face and watched as she took the item. It was all she saw before completely blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Neptune woke with a start, and immediately she felt immense pain on her right arm. It felt ridiculously sore, and her eyes felt like they had stared at the sun for an impressive longevity. She groaned as she sat up, ignoring the searing pain from her body.

How long has she been out? Neptune squinted her eyes, now that she was finally conscious and probably quite functional, she was lying down on her own bed at the guild. She quirked her eyebrows, how did she get here? The last she remembered she was fighting that really big dogoo and-

Her eyes widened, Gira. She swiveled her head left and right to see if the girl was there, but of course no one was. Panic was slowly eating her when the door opened. Purple eyes instantly find the door, revealing a very relieved looking IF.

"Geez, you're finally awake. I'll go get Compa-"

"Wait-" Neptune placed a hand to her throat, it hurts. "Right, uhm, water." IF walked to the bed side table and poured Neptune a cup, to which the purple haired character chugged down, quenching her undying thirst. She demanded another cup full, IF obliged.

Once Neptune had have her fill, she waited for IF to come back with Compa, which didn't take long.

"Nep-nep! You're awake!" Compa shouted, making Neptune wince at the volume. The peach haired girl took notice and clamped her mouth shout, whispering an apology.

"What happened?" Neptune asked, as she let Compa examined her while IF walked closer to the bed and placed a hand on the purple haired girl's head. "Well, you almost died."

"What...?"

"Yeah, you see, Gira, one of lady Vert's trainee mage, brought you here. You were unconscious and she was almost at her limit, both of you were trudging along the forest in that state. Fortunately, I was on the way back from the quest I was doing." The coated girl sighed in relief. Neptune winced when Compa applied a pressure on a sore spot on her head.

"You know, Nep-nep, you were asleep for two days straight that I had almost alerted Lady Vert of your condition, but Grandpa said it was just exhaustion so I held back." Purple eyes widened.

"T-Two days?!" Both her friends nodded. "That's...That's a long time napping." IF nodded. "Yeah it was-" She smiled in relief. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Neptune gave her a shocked look, she felt warm. This feeling, it was what she felt when she was with her mother in the other world. She misses her. Neptune nodded at IF.

"Me too..."

* * *

Neptune yawned, stretching her sore back and groaning in satisfaction. It had been a couple of hours since IF and Compa's visit, and now she lay restless on her bed. She sighed in boredom.

Compa told her to rest as she had somehow strained her right arm, hence the inexplicable pain she was going through. The purple haired girl, of course, complained, saying that she needed to check on Gira and head straight to the smith-

Neptune's eyes widened, groaning in pain when she suddenly sat up. Seems like her abdominal muscle also suffered the consequences. She grumbled, placing a hand on her stomach, as she rests her back on the bed rest.

'Stupid author, making me go through this pain.'

The heart, she remembered now. The ooze dropped an item, and then Gira took it. She furrowed her eyebrows, where could Gira put the heart? Did she steal it? She wouldn't do that...right?

Neptune sighed, then she looked at her hands. They were slightly shaking, she must've been real exhausted to still be shaking after those two day nap. Come to think of it, she had asked IF if it was normal to see status, wondering if it was only her. But of course, IF told her it was normal, which somehow made her less special. Well, it's not like it's something amazing.

Anyways, Neptune asked her how to activate it. Back in the forest, she had somehow activated it without saying any words, which was somehow strange since there is a way on activating it.

Neptune narrowed her eyes. IF told her to focus, well imagine your status in front of you, and just simply say-

"Status."

Just as IF say, the purple haired girl's status popped appeared in the infinite space.

**NEPTUNE**

**Level: 6**

**Class: ?**

**Race: ?**

**Skills: Appraisal lvl 5 (passive), Quick Step lvl 5 (passive), Quick Evade lvl 4 (passive), Pin point lvl 1 (active), Cross Combination (active), Corrosive resistance+, Fatigue resistance+, Storage, PRIDE lvl 1 (active/passive)**

**AG: 16 STR: 20 INT: 12 DEX: 22 DEF: 15 LUK: 6 MP: 4 **

Neptune looks at her status, bewildered. Looking at her status now and comparing it from back then, did it somehow doubled considerably? Dang, those were a lot of skills, well, not really, but she has really come a long way to obtain those skills, huh?

She looks through her skills and saw a new skill called 'Storage.' Neptune tilted her head to the side and then it hits her, is it one of those skills where she could like take and place things out of space?

She wondered, so she decided to try.

But how?

Neptune blinked twice, doing what IF told her to dismiss her status. Once her status disappeared, she held out her left hand, as her right hand was currently unavailable, and tried to summon something, anything...does she even have an item in her-

A sword appeared out of nowhere, Kyro's. It came out as particles, once it materialized completely, she grasp the handle, her arm giving out for a moment but managed to regained her hold on the sword. There in her left hand, was a sword, a broad sword to be more precise. It's blade glimmering from the light coming from the candle in her bed side table, it's handle wrapped in leather clothing, making her grip on the sword firm.

Amazement was etched on Neptune's face. So the sword she used, that was Kyro's, was actually a loot? You could loot other players? Well, it's not like they are players, per se, but why did a sword appeared?

Was she thinking about weapons? Perhaps the sword she was looking forward in buying?

Forget about swords, she has another problem. How does she put it back? Does she just say 'storage?' or does she just imagine it being placed in her inventory?

Neptune wondered and decided to try the first choice.

"Storage." She stated, as she waits for something to happen...nothing. Her eyebrows furrowed, well that was silly. Neptune tried once again, but this time imagining the item being stored away...Still nothing.

"What a pain in the butt, how would I even-" Accidentally loosing her grip on the sword, it went out of her grasp, sending it falling on the floor, but it didn't. As soon as the weapon was out of Neptune's hand, it disintegrated.

"Oh." Neptune said, dazed. "So that's how."

"Neptune, you up?" IF called out as she entered the room, purple eyes immediately shifting their gaze towards the coated individual. "Good, Compa wanted me to tell you that dinner'll be ready, could you get up on your own?"

"Yeah, just give me second." Neptune said, removing herself away from the bed rest, instantly regretting her decision. Incredible pain shoot through her stomach making her groan in pain, IF walked towards her, helped her out of the bed, righted Neptune's body.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing."

The two walked out of the room, with Neptune lagging behind the other girl, using IF's shoulder as support. Once they were nearing the mess hall, which was supposed to be brimming with the chatters of adventurers, they only heard two people conversing.

IF and Neptune thought it was Compa and her Grandpa, but they shook away the thought. They could hear Compa's high pitched voice, but the other sounded like a woman, a really mature one with a calm voice. They heard them giggle at something, causing IF and Neptune to look at each other.

Curiosity got the better of the green eyed girl and decided to go open the door.

"-prised that you came and visit, Lady Vert." IF froze by the door as soon as she opened it, while Neptune looks at her friend's expression and shifted her gaze in front of her.

Sitting on another chair across Compa, was a woman wearing an elegant green dress with a combination of white. She had blonde hair, green eyes, pointed ears and a bust that easily surpasses their peach haired friend.

"Ah! Nep-nep!" Compa called out and walked towards the purple haired character. "Hey Compa, I thought dinner's ready- hnk!" Neptune was winded, rubbing the spot IF had elbowed. She glared at the coated girl, when she saw her bowing her head.

"Lady Vert, it's a pleasure to be in your presence." IF said, bowing her head to the woman called 'Vert.' "IF, no need to bow, we're all friends here." The woman smiled, then her eyes strayed towards Neptune, who was grumbling. 'Vert' frowned for a brief second before changing it into a smile when IF asked her a question.

"Whoa, you're the person in charge!" Neptune shouts, as she pointed at Vert, to which IF immediately swatted away.

"Forgive my friend for her rude behavior-" Neptune huffed. "What brings you here, Lady Vert?"

"I'm here to check on my apprentices, I heard they were in some kind of trouble?" Compa nodded. "Yes, Gira is in one of our rooms resting. She was awake just a few minutes until you arrived." Vert sighed in relief.

"I see, and Kyro?" IF and Compa looked at each other, then back to the blue eyed woman. "Lady Vert, only Gira's here, there were no signs of Kyro anywhere when I found my friend and Gira." The woman stared at IF for a minute, before she released a shaky sigh. Vert took a couple of deep breaths and looks at Neptune.

"And you, what were you doing with Gira?" Neptune frowned. "I was...helping her. Actually, I've met Kyro before the...incident." Vert narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what happened." She commanded.

Three pair of eyes settled on Neptune, they waited for her to start, when finally the purple haired girl nodded. She grab hold of IF's right shoulder and seated to where Compa was previously sitting.

"I-alright, I'll tell you everything." Neptune reluctantly said.

She told them everything. Their expression showed sheer shock, but Vert stayed completely silent but her hardened eyes and clenched jaw tells Neptune everything she needed to know. Of course, knowing that someone under your wing died is a quite a heavy burden. Neptune bit her lip, feeling sympathetic towards the Lady.

"-Gira was badly injured at that time so I decided to try and save her. End of story."

There was a pregnant pause, but then Vert blinked. She, Neptune, tried to save them but only managed to save Gira, which was a big thing. She managed to save them when Vert can't or wasn't around. She furrowed her eyebrows, but still, Kyro's...gone.

She clenched her fists, but unclenched them almost immediately. Her blue eyes fixated on the mysterious purple haired girl. She knows everyone in the kingdom of Leanbox, as a ruler should, but never has she once seen a person with purple hair and eyes. What's even more strange was that despite her not knowing this strange person, Neptune was somehow familiar.

Vert's eyebrows furrowed, who in the world is this girl? From a hundred years ago perhaps?

"I thank you...uhm..."

"Neptune.

"I thank you, Naptune for saving Gira, if it weren't for your heroic acts, she wouldn't be alive right now." Vert nodded to herself as she stated her sentence. She stood up and placed a hand on her chest.

"Neptune, I, Vert of the kingdom of Leanbox, is in your debt." Neptune, IF and Compa was shocked to hear Vert, a ruler of the kingdom, say those words. Well, in Neptune's part, she was completely elated. Who wouldn't? A ruler was saying that she's in her debt. How great is that? She could actually ask for anything...

But she didn't save Gira for that cause, heck, she didn't even know that Gira and Kyro were Vert's trainee.

"Lady Vert you shouldn't-!" IF sentence was cut off when she saw the blue eyed woman put a hand towards her. "Hush now, IF, as much as I don't like any of this to happen, I'm willing to step aside my pride for my comrades."

"Lady Vert..." The coated girl uttered but nodded in understanding. Vert smiled at her and returned her gaze towards Neptune, who was scratching the back of her head. Not meeting her gaze.

"You know you really don't have to do that, it's not like I'm after your money and-" Neptune said and now faced the Lady. Her eyes widening, finally noticing something very, very interesting.

"Holy smokes! You're an elf!" Neptune suddenly blurted out, her purple pools shimmering in amazement as she takes a good look on Vert. Blue eyes blinked in shock and confusion.

"E-Eh?"

"Your ears! I just noticed just now and IF, seriously? For someone who claims they have a crush on someone, you sure do have to leave the important detail!" The purple eyed girl shouted, while IF stammered.

"T-That's not- wait why is knowing Lady Vert an elf an important detail?!"

"IF, of course it's an important detail! Do you have any idea how great elves are?! Not only are they good with bow and arrows they tend to have great magical affinity. Not only that! They also have a really really long life span that could reach up to thousands of years! Plus aren't their ears just really cute? I mean it's no cuter than those of beastmen, but you gotta appreciate their ears."

The trio stared at Neptune as she finished rambling with wide eyes.

"W-Where have you learn of this?" Vert asked, scared. Well, she's flattered that Neptune would think elf ears are cute, but to know knowledge about how long the elven life span, is just quite frightening.

"Huh? Isn't it common knowledge?"

"C-common knowledge?" The lady asked, growing more scared. Who really is this strange girl?

"Nep-nep, you sure do know a lot..." Compa said, eyes still widened. Neptune could only tilt her head in confusion, why were they acting like she has said something strange? Her stomach grumbled, faint red hue dusted her cheeks as she felt three pair of eyes staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm quite hungry." Neptune said, her peach haired friend suddenly remembering something she had nearly forgot. "Oh! The dinner! Hang on Nep-Nep, I'll prepare everything so you hang tight." Compa said in a hurry as she bolted in the kitchen.

Silence had once again befall, and the purple haired girl's awkward clearing of her throat caught the other two's attention.

Anyways, Vert... you had dinner yet?" IF gave the purple haired girl a look, scolding her on calling Lady Vert just 'Vert.'

The woman, on the other hand, was a bit shock at how casual someone, who she had just met, calling her name without any formalities. She admit she had thought 'Who does this girl think she is?' but of course, there was another route that lead to her shaking her head in negation to Neptune's question.

"See? Even Vert's okay with it, calm down Iffy." The purple haired girl groaned, then turned her attention towards the Lady in the room. "I know you've probably tasted Compa's cooking, but humor me into just getting along with my act." Neptune winked, while Vert could only tilt her head in confusion.

Who really is this Neptune?


	6. Chapter 6

The bell jingled inside the smith's shop, as Neptune strolled in. It has been two days since she was told to stay still and rest, which sucked because she was extremely bored to death. Another thing was that Gira had told her that she didn't steal the monster's heart that was supposed to be in her possession, because it was in her possession.

It had disintegrated, was what Gira told her, which she then checked her storage skill if it really was in there. And voila, it really was, and she had regretted her that she checked on it. Who would want a slimy, thumping, heart on their hand? But Neptune does wonder how it was still beating. Anyways, Neptune learned that weapons in her possession would vanish within a certain distance, but it does not go with non-weapons, as they are stored by will. Not wanting to store something gross, Neptune placed the heart in a cloth, which she then clipped on her hip.

"Ah, the rookie," Neptune looked up and saw the smith with a grin on his face. "You got what I asked for?" The purple haired girl removed the covered heart on her hip and placed in on the table nearby.

The smith gave her a confused look. It doesn't look like the ten hearts he asked for, but when he opened the sack, his eyes widened.

"Y-You...YOU!" Neptune tilted her head to the side, she noticed him clutching the sack on. "You son of a bitch, you did it..." He whispered. "Welp, Mister smith, it's not those ten hearts you asked for but I got you this piece of baby right here, which I don't know if it's much better." The smith didn't utter a word, but instead grinned instead.

"So I'm guessing it's no good?" Neptune asked, deflated. Well he did ordered ten hearts, which she didn't have by the way. The smith sealed the content on the bag and gestured Neptune to follow him.

The smith led the purple haired girl into a corner, an area which contained armors hanging by the wall. Heavy looking armors, along with those light armor, were lined impeccably near the wall, chain mails were laid in a certain corner, where some jewelry, mostly bracelets, were found. Metal and leather bracers were lined on a table, some trousers are folded beside them while the fancy looking ones were perched up along with the heavy armors.

"Take your pick." The smith said. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Serious as I'll ever be, but we did agree on only taking the cheap ones so you only get to take the cheap ones." Neptune nodded excitedly, dashing to where the heavy looking armors were, purple eyes examined them zealously. There were variety of armors, some had incredible number of spikes on them, which she had crossed out of her list since it might actually accidentally kill her, others were adorned with crappy color combinations, and some were overly exaggerated and...well...crappy...

_'Wasn't expecting...this...'_ Neptune's previous excitement slowly distinguished in her eyes, she shook her head and pointed at an armor that wasn't that sucky looking. "How much is this?"

"1,500 credits." Purple eyes widened, and moved her gaze towards the armor. This piece of thing?! 1,500 credits?! But it looked so, ragged and...well... tattered.

"Oh... uhhh... how about this one?" Neptune asked pointing at the only chain mail hanging on the wall. "Girl, I told you to pick something cheap. That's 3,000 credits."

"Are you serious?! That's literally just a chain mail."

"You know what the ingredients are for that? Adamantite and Leanbox's finest diamond quartz." The purple haired character groaned, of course something so simple looking contain such amazing materials.

Neptune shook her head and moved to where the bracers are lined. There were a lot of fine looking bracers, and they probably aren't any cheaper. She shrugged and just took the really, really cheap looking ones. It was thin dark brown leather bracers with dirty white fur at the end, that looked like it had nothing to protect, lined with a really small ornament and screws that were there to hold everything together.

The smith nodded. "That's one hundred and fifty credits." Neptune stared at it for a while before sighing. "I'll take it..." The smith nodded, before crossing his arms.

"You do know you could take on quests for extra credits right?"

"I know, but I can't seem to find the notice board." Neptune said with a sigh. "Aren't you staying in that tavern not too far from here?" She nodded. "They call it a guild house, but yeah I do."

"Then you haven't noticed the notice board just beside the counter?" The purple eyed girl paused and looked at the smith. " Wait, seriously? Have you been there?"

"How could I not? I'm practically born in this kingdom, so going to taverns would be the inevitable for me. Besides, you gotta admit the bastard's granddaughter is a feast for the eyes." He said in a lecherous manner. "Compa?" Neptune said, looking at the man in front of her suspiciously. "You're quite the pervert, mister."

The smith shook his head and wave his hands in front of him. "By the Gods, I would never lay a hand on that maiden, I'm much of a gentleman for that." The purple eyed girl stared at him. "I swear, sure she's got nice tits and all for her age, but that doesn't change a fact that she's a child." He said. "But you said she's a feast for the eyes."

"Yes, that is also a fact, but that's where I draw the line to myself." Neptune stared at him for a few more seconds before humming to herself. "I think I'll go check out that notice board, and once I have a decent amount of money, I'll come back here." The smith nodded, then sudden realization dawned upon him. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. The smith gestured her to follow him and she did, he led her to where the weapons lay and Neptune had remembered. "A promise is a promise, a discount on all the weapon you want."

"But I didn't get what you're asking."

"A distorted goo's heart is way more valuable than all those hearts I've asked. Now, don't be modest before I change my mind."

...

Neptune had found herself back to the forest, but now she was wearing her newly bought bracers and boots, which was similar to the bracers she was wearing with fur on the end, only costing her like 250 credits and the simple black katana she bought for 600 credits instead of 1,360 credits, which made her quite happy. Not like she's complaining, well...she is, but only just a little. It can't be helped, not wanting to spend all her credits as she spent the remaining to buy healing grass, in case she ever run to problems.

She shook her head, anyways, she wondered how these armor increased her defense. "Status."

**Neptune**

**Level: 6 **

**Class: ?**

**Race:?**

**Skills: Appraisal lvl 5 (passive), Quick Step lvl 5 (passive), Quick Evade lvl 4 (passive), Pin point lvl 1 (active), Cross Combination (active), Corrosive resistance+, Fatigue resistance+, Storage, PRIDE lvl 1 (active/passive)**

**AG: 16 STR: 20 INT: 12 DEX: 22 DEF: 18 LUK: 6 MP: 4**

Neptune stared at her stats, particularly the DEF part, and she swore she felt her eye twitch. It only increased three points? Are you serious? The purple eyed character for a deep breath to calm herself.

Oh well...

It can't be helped, it's better than not having anything at all.

The purple haired character unfolded the quest information, reading it's content. After going to the smith, Neptune had immediately went back to the guild and looked for the infamous notice board, which was, true to the smith's words, beside the counter. There were a lot of request, from gathering herbs for an alchemist, watching over a store for three days, eradicating ten goos, purging a ghost, etc. The notice board in the tavern was loaded with quest, so much so that Neptune had nearly gather a handful.

Thankfully for her common sense, she only accepted one instead of five.

It was a simple quest, eradicate the bear in the Virtua forest and obtain two of it's fangs. It was a level four quest, which she hopefully would have no trouble completing, and besides for it's reward is quite satisfying, 500 credits is quite a feat.

"Ooooo." The sound of the slime monster brought Neptune back to reality. She cast her gaze downward, where a goo was located. It looked small and it was probably just a new born, but what got her attention was the dull glow located at the top of it's head. She stomped on it, knowing full well it wouldn't drop something.

The slime splattered underneath her heel, and the sight caused Neptune to frown before walking away and deeper into the forest. In her expedition, Neptune had discovered she was able to craft her own potion, thanks to her appraisal skill. At level 4, appraisal starts to tell you what an object and herbs' effects were, making it easier for the user to know what should or should not be touched or digested.

It is extremely useful, and this is the only time Neptune had actually used it. Well, it can't be helped.

Not long after, she encountered the quest target, a bear monster called the 'Kuma' which literally means bear. It was a level four, two levels under her, it looked like a regular bear. What separates it from a normal one, was that this was slightly bigger and it's canine were sticking out of it's mouth, like a saber-tooth. It's paws were also a distinction, it was way bigger than those of the normal ones, and the claws it has were way sharper.

easily towering Neptune, it raised a paw and brought it down, in hopes of hitting her, but she parried with her sword and slashed it belly, causing it to wail in pain as itself with it's arms.

It gave a mighty roar before dashing towards her, claws up and ready, teeth bared intent on mauling her over. Neptune dodged to the right and dodged again backwards, greatly missing the claws that was aimed at her face.

Neptune deflect again, the weight of the katana becoming more and more familiar to her hand. She jumped when the angered bear swiped it's arms down, Neptune used it's arms to jump a little higher, she raised the sword overhead and brought it down.

Straight to it's head, the force caused the blade to cut until it reached the bear's belly, blood splattering, innards spilling from the cut she made, then it fell to the ground.

Neptune stared with wide eyes, not prepared to what she just did. She felt dizzy, and her hands were shaking. Why was there blood? She thought this was...Neptune shook her head, why was she still surprise? She needs to remind herself that this is actually her real world now. Monsters don't just disappear like nothing and would respawn in a given time.

This isn't a game.

People die in this world, there are no such things as NPC, she could also die in this world.

Neptune gripped her sword. It has been days since the event, and of course experiencing something traumatic could not be easily washed away. A person died, his sword was what reminded the purple eyed girl that.

The only thing she has to do now is get stronger.

For the future.

Neptune grinned. "Author, you're being a bit too hard on me, wouldn't you-" Her words were cut off when she heard people talking near her location, whipping her head to the side, she stored her weapon and walked towards where she heard them talk.

It wasn't long before she noticed a cart, the sound of chains rattling, the creaking of the plywood and a man shouting on top of his lungs.

"Hurry up! You damn slaves better know that we're running out of time!" The man said, hitting the iron cage with his whip, while three other men were drinking as they make fun of one female slave. Neptune's eyes widened, immediately crouching down as to not alert the man, her eyes was focused on the cage.

There were probably ten or more people in there, some looked like they were adults, probably in the age of eighteen and sixteen, some had animal ears on top of their heads, but what has caught all her attention was the little elf girl with light purple has light purple eyes that was staring lifelessly on the ground. She looked so young, easily the youngest in all the other people in the cage, a chain tied to both her hands and feet.

"You three! A little help would be nice you jackasses, we're to deliver them to the capitol and you three trying to fuck that girl there would not only make our client furious but you would also be wasting our time." The man with the whip said with a glare. "Come on boss, a little taste wouldn't harm her. I bet she would even beg for more." Barking a laugh, one of the three said with a lecherous face, while the girl struggled on their grip, her exposed chest jingled at her movements.

"You fool, do remember the last time you did?" The man who was holding the slave girl's wrist, turned pale. "That's what I thought."

His gaze then caught sight of the elf girl with purple hair and walked to her direction. "Hey you!" The man's booming voice startled Neptune, where she saw the man grabbed a handful of the little girl's hair, easily lifting her. "I told you to walk didn't I?!"

The child whimpered, tears streamed down her dirty face. "I-I'm sorry." The man slammed her on the ground, knocking the air out of her. "Walk!" He whipped the little girl, causing her to scream in pain, falling to the ground yet again. "I said walk you imbecile!" He shouted and whipped yet again. Another cracking sound.

Neptune gritted her teeth, her eyes trained solely on the slave trader, anger was quick to follow up. Time seemed to slow for Neptune. All that mattered was that the slave trader was about to strike the girl again.

She needed to...**MOVE**

Quick step.

Sword readied.

Aim true.

And slash.

Nobody made a sound as Neptune stopped in between the girl and the slave trader, sword positioned to her side as purple eyes glare at the man in front of her. Then a scream escaped from the man's lips, as the hand that was carrying the whip fell to the ground. Blood squirted at the stump, while the man bled.

It seemed that she had overdone it, she was meant for break the whip not the hand itself.

It can't be helped.

The purple haired girl turned towards the girl behind her and smiled warmly. "Are you hurt?" She asked, to which the little elf girl nodded. Neptune frowned, but was then replaced by a gentle smile. "Don't worry this will all be over soon."

"Hey mister, you know hitting little girls does not make you a man at all." Neptune stated, she righted herself and pointed the sword towards the man. He gritted his teeth, the goons behind him had readied their weapons and was pointed at her.

The slave trader glared at her as he clutch his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. "You bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that what you're doing is a no no. You get it don't you? Right, mister?" Neptune said. "Are you dumb? You think I'll let you walk away with what you've done?! Now!" The slave trader commanded, as two of his goons charged towards her. Their swords already positioned as they slash their way towards the purple eyed character.

Neptune stared at them, they look undeniably strong. Not only do they wield a frighteningly looking scimitars, but she could see that they have the intent to really harm her.

Breath in and breath out.

Then her eyes widened at the sudden sight of the scimitar slashing it's way towards her. She has barely dodged it, the blade inches away her face, as she ducked, her face was met with the man's knee, sending her head back violently. Neptune placed a hand on her nose, surely it's broken as it was bleeding profusely. Her hand letting go of the katana, disintegrating into nothingness.

It hurts. Her face was hot and her broken nose was unbearably painful. She ignored the pain and was met with a fist on her stomach. She hurled, air was knocked out of her and she could feel that she was ready to cry at any moment.

"Heh, acting all hero when you couldn't even save yourself. Pathetic." She heard one of them stated, then she hissed when one of them grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Boss, this ones nearly unconscious what should we do with her?"

"Fuck her for all I care, besides we got time now thanks to this bitch." Neptune's eyes widened. The man grabbing her hair grinned in a sinister manner, then he laughed. "Boss, you know she's a minor what with all this little body." He then grinned. "But you know what boss? I think I'll make an exception for this one." He then proceed to undo his trousers. "What say little girl? Ready to become a woman? I bet you're begging me to make you one." Neptune looked at him in horror as he speaks.

"N-NO!" Neptune thrashed, flinching when she felt hands trying to rip away her clothes. She thrashed, she struggled as the man on top of her was ready to defile her, his hands snaked from her chest to her thighs. "GET AWAY FROM-"

**Slap!**

The purple eyed girl's head jerked violently to the side. The man had just slapped her. "Be quiet you bitch, all you should be doing is moan in pleasure." He spat as he continued his actions.

The purple haired girl's heart hammered in her chest, blood pumped through her veins. Then she saw it, just a few feet away from her, the little girl she intended to rescue looked at her in desperation. A silent plea for Neptune to just get up and just...Just run away and leave her.

Her mind went blank at the sight. Unconsciously, the purple eyed re-equipped her sword and slashed at the man, cutting him in the chest area. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted in pain, as he got away from the purple eyed character. Neptune embedded the sword on the ground, using as support. She then refocused her gaze in front of her, where she instantly used the katana to block the oncoming blade.

Neptune made a pained face, the weight that the other man exerted was truly heavy. But she didn't care. Everything was to be kneeling in front of her for forgiveness.

With her right hand she summoned Kyro's sword and stabbed the man on the stomach, causing him to howl in pain. But she wasn't done, she kicked the burly man, creating a small distance and used the katana and Kyro's sword and aimed for his neck, severing the head. The body knelt and fell on front of her. Blood sprayed on her, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was finish to other two and get the girl.

Neptune(?) shifted her gaze from the corpse to the man she had previously slashed. He was on his knees, bleeding through the cut she made, but his sword was still aimed at her.

"Y-you whore, you think I'll die without a fight?"

She clicked her tongue, they seriously need to give the respect she deserve. Neptune(?) readied herself, her swords on either hands, gleaming dangerously. Then she quick stepped, easily reaching the injured man, she positioned her sword and cut him successfully in half, thanks to the incredible speed of her skill.

Another one down. Neptune's empty purple eyes stared at the blood oozing out of the severed body. Then she heard a click. She found the remaining of the three goons aimed his crossbow towards the little girl. Not her, but the girl she was trying to protect.

This...This bitch.

The purple haired girl moved her body dashed towards the girl. Time slowed, and on bated breath, the man pulled the trigger. The arrow was sent propelling towards the little girl at such an alarming speed. Neptune reached the girl and shielded her back.

"HNRK!" She released a pained sound, the arrow successfully hitting her shoulder. Neptune heard the slave trader laugh. "You are a fool. Managing to kill two of my men?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He screamed, ordering his last man standing to fire once again.

Another arrow struck the purple character's back. It was **fucking **painful. Then another arrow was released, the sound of the slave trader's laughter resounded through her ears.

"B-Big sis..."The little girl she was hugging said in a wavering voice, Neptune(?) looked down to see another set of purple eyes. She smiled in pain. "E-Everything's okay..."

That's not good, she could feel her consciousness slipping past her. Neptune(?) gather everything in her willpower to grip the swords on her hands, she wasn't sure if it'll work, but it was worth trying. Deflecting the arrows and return it to the sender would be risky.

She heard the sound of the crossbow clicking, and she listened carefully. One...two...three...NOW!

Using her katana, she deflected the arrow and tried to return it back. Which, conveniently, worked. The arrow was sent back propelling towards the man's chest.

"HIII!" The slave trader looked in horror, piss was leaking through his trousers. Then he made a run for it. "YOU"LL REGRET THIS!" He shouted. Neptune wanted to follow but she was too tired.

But first, another priority. She needed to take free the other slaves and take this girl into safety. Neptune(?) groaned as she stood up, the arrows on her back wasn't making anything easier for her, to be honest she was surprised she was even alive at this point. She looked at the cage and saw that it was empty. They must've took the chance to run away.

Thank god.

She looked back to see if the other girl had done the same, but only found her looking at her. "H-Hey, why haven't you run away...?" Neptune asked weakly, but the little girl didn't answer and just stared.

Neptune(?) panted, her consciousness was seriously almost out. She needs to get this girl to safety quick before she passes out. "D-Do you want to come with me?" She asked again, but this time, she was replied with a reluctant nod.

Neptune(?) laughed. "Silly girl..." She then beckoned for the girl to come closer, which she did hesitantly. The purple haired character groaned as she went and carried the little girl in her arms.

Fortunately, the girl was extremely skinny making it a little easier for her to carry her. Neptune(?) readied herself and dashed her way out of the woods, she nearly tumbled, her consciousness dangerously close to going out.

She saw the exit and hurriedly ran to Leanbox, where she immediately saw Compa chatting with IF as they walked towards the gates, with her peach haired friend was holding what appears to be a basket full of herbs.

"C-Compa!" Neptune(?) shouted, and sighed in relief as both her friends looked behind them. All she saw was they eyes going wide, Compa dropping her basket and IF mouth agape, as they both shouted for only one thing.

"NEPTUNE!"

She wan't proud of herself passing out these days, but that was what happened as she collapsed to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Neptune's purple eyes slowly opened, and was immediately greeted by the familiar wooden ceiling of her room. She blinked slowly, wondering what happened, then she shifted slightly, pain shooting immediately from her back. As if on cue, she had was struck with a sudden realization.

She was beat up and exhausted from the rescue attempt last...last...

What day was it?

Neptune breathed slowly, she slowly reach up to check on her body and noted the bandages heavily wrapped from her chest up to her torso, and a red tint seeping through the bandages. There were also bandages wrapped on her left thigh, and a large band aid on her right cheek. Geez, she totally did a number on herself.

The purple haired character sighed then turned her head to the side, where she was greeted by the sight of the young girl she had brought back, sitting on a chair beside the bed. Light purple eyes stared back to Neptune's own, her hair looking like it has been washed, as she looked way better from when she saw her, and her clothes were a simple grey oversized T-shirt, stopping just below her knees, making it seem like a dress.

Neptune continued to stare, then jolted in surprise when the little girl immediately jumped out of the chair and dashed out of the door with her tiny frame. Confusion was evident on Neptune's face as she tried to asses what happened, but then it seemed like someone heard her when the purple eyed child came back while pulling someone by the hand.

Vert came into view with the little girl struggling to tug her hand towards her.

"H-Hold on little one, what ha-" The elf stopped mid sentence when she saw the purple haired character looking at her. "Heyyy, how's it hanging?" The patient drawled, as Vert immediately walked towards her and helped Neptune sit up and rest her back on the head rest.

"What in the world happened to you? Last time I was here, I saw you limping using IF as your support, and that was four days ago. And when I was just about to have my afternoon tea, I have IF barging in my room to tell me someone was in need of my attention, I can't believe that someone was you." The elf said with a frown. Vert turned to look at the child. "Little one, kindly bring Compa here?" The little girl looked at Neptune and reluctantly nodded as she made her way towards the door.

"She has never left your side." Vert said, while Neptune looked at her in confusion. "The child just now, you did brought her here, right?" The purple haired character nodded. "Well, it's the reason I'm in this state to be honest. I was on a quest for extra credits when I came across some slave traders."

The elf's eyebrows furrowed. "Slave traders?"

"Yeah, they talked about being late for their client or something, and then..." Neptune drift off her sentence as she tried to remember what happened next, but to no luck. What happened next was like a big space of white in her head. How odd.

"Neptune?" The elf's voice snapped her out of her daze, to where she shook her head.

"Do you know something about this?" She asked Vert, who shook her head vaguely. "Not quite, but I do hear some rumors about the notorious slave traders, saying that they raid some houses and kidnap the children." Vert frown. "The worst thing I heard about them was that they kill families and leave the potential 'product.'"

Purple eyes widened at the information, the sudden weight on her chest made her felt like she was choking. Pity was written all over hear face, while Vert just stared at her, void of any emotion. "A-are you serious?" Vert nodded, then she proceed to place a hand on top of Neptune's own.

"What are you- oh." Relief instantly wash over the purple haired girl and the elf did some type of relieving spell on her. "This will numb the soreness you're feeling right now." Vert sat there in silence for a few seconds, whilst Neptune enjoy the reliving touch, when the elf opened her mouth.

"Don't be mistaken, Neptune, they are just rumors." Vert assured. "Even if they are real, I won't let those types of actions ever cross my kingdom." The elf said in a serious tone. "If I may ask, do you know where they are now?"

The question made the purple haired character look at her, raw confusion swirling in her eyes. "I...no...I can't remember." Vert stared at her, and as if on cue, Compa, along with IF, walked through the door with the little girl walking behind them.

"Nep-nep!" Compa shouted in relief as s she half run towards Neptune. "You're okay! And you're still bleeding!" The peach haired girl shouted as she looked at the bandages on the purple haired girl's torso.

Neptune chuckled at her friend. "Compa, geez, I'm-"

"No you're not!" Compa shouted suddenly, startling all the other people in the room. "You're not fine, you almost died, Neptune. Again." The peach haired girl said, her voice wavering. Neptune blinked, then she looked at IF, who shook her head and smiled at her gently. "I-I'm sorry."

She didn't know that someone would react the way Compa did. It's not like she's known Compa for a prolonged period . Then she heard sniffles. "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared when I saw you passed out in front of us. There was a lot of blood...A-and you stopped breathing, Neptune. I-If it weren't for Lady Vert you would've-"

"Hey," The purple haired girl whispered as she placed a hand on top of Compa's head, petting it comfortingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Both of you." Neptune looked at IF, and returned her gaze towards the peach haired girl. "What matters right now is that I'm fine, and I promise you both, I'll stay away from extreme trouble."

"R-Really?" Compa croaked, as she lifted her head, her face shown doubt as she looked at Neptune with her teary eyes. "Really."

IF joined the both of them and placed a comforting hand on Compa's shoulder, she smiled. "You don't break promises now, Neptune. Because if you do, I'll kill you myself."

"Hey! I just promised you guys that I'll stay away from trouble and here you go trying to get rid of me?! Compa, put a leash on IF!" That earned her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Hey! No punching the injured!" They trio laughed while Vert giggled at their antics. But they have yet to address the elephant, well, the little girl in the room.

Neptune found her gaze towards the little girl standing uncomfortably beside the opened door. She beckoned for her to come closer. "Hi kid," She said, while the child looked at her reluctantly. "Wanna come closer? I promise I won't bite." Neptune said reassuringly, as the little girl looked at Vert, who nodded encouragingly.

What happened next surprised Neptune. The child ran towards her and hugged her tightly, causing the older purple haired girl to groan in pain. The sound caused the little girl to instantly pull away, as if she had touched something hot, fear evident in her eyes.

"N-No, I'm fine, see?" Neptune said in a soothing manner, as she breathed in slowly. "You just...You just took me by surprise." The little girl nodded slowly, then stared at Neptune's own purple eyes. "Want to do it again? Gently this time." The child walked towards her once again, and carefully wrapped her little arms around the older purple haired character's torso.

Then she heard the little girl mumble something in her chest. "What?" Neptune said, asking to repeat what the little girl had said. The little purple haired girl pulled away slowly, as if realizing what she just did, she pulled away once again and bowed her head in shame.

"F-forgive me...master..." The little girl said in her small voice. The remaining people in the room stared at the child, as the little girl shifted uncomfortably underneath their gaze.

Neptune was the one to break the silence.

"Huh?"

...

It's been two days since Neptune's recovery, and the first thing she did was stretch her limbs, thankful that she had finally left the confinement of the bed. Despite her recovery, Compa told her to still take it easy as the wounds in her back could still reopen, which of course the purple haired girl groan in annoyance.

IF too had seemed to watch over her, helping her with quests as simple as gathering herbs and watching over a shop. Those boring quests. But Neptune couldn't complain, at least not yet, since she admitted to herself that she does need to take it easy.

Vert, on the other hand, had somehow made her visits in the tavern more and more frequent. She would be there just to chat and drink her favorite tea, she would join the trio for dinner in her easy days, sometimes taking on a quest, and checking to see if the tavern is in need of assistance, which surprised IF and Compa as they could never make the literal ruler to help them in such task, but Compa's grandfather was okay with it, shocking the other two more.

And it was easy to say that they had forged a friendship.

Neptune sighed as she walked out of the potion shop, stretching her limbs as she did so. She had just finished a quest, it was one of those look out for the shop and you have a reward kind of thing, which actually has a generous sum of credits. Of course, with 350 credits? It isn't actually that large, but it was just decent. Combined to the credits she earned form eradicating 'Kuma,' gathering herbs with 110 credits, watching another shop with 250 credits, she was proud to say that she now has 1,210 credits, and add it from the left over starting money she had, she has 1,860 credits all in all.

She stifled a yawn and looked at the sky for any indication about what time it was. Neptune noted the pink hue mixed with orange in the horizon, the sun was setting, and another indication that it was almost evening was that the lamps are now slowly being lit by some kind of magic since the source of light was actually a fire.

Neptune removed her gaze towards the sky and looked down to which the little girl she had rescued stood just a little bit behind her. The kid was looking at her with her light purple eyes, her hair was slightly disheveled, her clothing was still an over sized shirt, an old shoes of IF when she was still little, the purple haired character seriously need to buy her real clothing, and that she was really quiet.

Well it's not like she's utter any words since the time she woke up, all she did during her recovery was sit beside Neptune's bed and stare at her, and other times she would take breaks when Compa would send the both of them food. To be honest, it was quite uncomfortable with someone staring at you intensely.

But forget about all that, what got Neptune's emotion all stir up was when the little girl would look at her for any type of approval before she does anything. An example, back to where Compa had deliver them food, she would always look at Neptune with that command or signal that it was okay to eat, another was when she was looking really tired she looked at Neptune with those eyes, waiting for her signal to sleep. And when Neptune reluctantly nodded, not really sure what to say, the child hopped out of the chair and lay down the cold floor.

Neptune had actually waited for the child to fall asleep before she carried the little girl towards her bed, since she kept on refusing to lay down the bed. She was actually a little stubborn.

It somehow hurt the purple haired character that someone would ask her if it was okay to sleep. And it was really a wonder on how long this little girl had become some else's slave before or how long was she kept by the slave trader.

"I think we need to buy you some clothes." Neptune said, while the little girl only shook her head, as if to say that she doesn't need it. "It's fine, I just got paid a while ago, so taking just a little bit won't be a problem." The purple haired girl didn't wait for the little one to protest, instead she led them to the clothing store just down the district.

On the way there, she could see some of the vendors closing their own shops, others were in walking through the streets and night taverns have started to open up, as a handful of people started to go in each one. Leanbox doesn't only have the reputation of having one of the most rarest mineral there is in the world, but of course it's also proud of it's winery.

Well, it's not like it's a surprise, the ruler of the kingdom is an Elf, and she's read somewhere, back when she was recovering, that elven winery is one of the sought out alcohol in all four kingdoms. Neptune doesn't really know what had happened to her to read books when IF brought her books and basically forced her to read, and since she was in the process of recovery, she thought 'It's not like I have something better to do.' Not only has she read something about Leanbox, but the remaining also the remaining three. Namely Lowee and Lastation.

Kingdom Lowee was located at the north of Leanbox, notorious for it's harsh cold weather, Lowee has low amount of population, only having up to 2,089 people, compared to Leanbox with 15,679 people. Another thing about Kingdom Lowee, was that it was a home for scholars and mages. The kingdom was said to have deciphered one of the most hardest language and was actually using it, making them one of a kind.

Their ruler, Ruler Blanc, was one of the most highly intelligent scholar to have ever existed. Ruling at the age of 10, she was able to build a harmonious kingdom with the help of an oracle, making her the not only influential to other people, but also frightening.

Kingdom Lastation, on the other hand, was located in the North east of Leanbox. It was home to beastmen folk, and is notorious for it's machines and for the kingdom being the only democratic kingdom in all four. Also having one of the rare mineral called 'Black heart,' makes them on par with Leanbox. It wasn't like Lowee doesn't have the rare mineral, but no one from the kingdom know it's existed, hence it was not mentioned that they have one. With a population greater than Leanbox, it is home to 20,563 people, making them an overcrowded kingdom.

Their ruler, Ruler Noir of Lastation, is not one to be taken lightly. It was said that she has aided in the Great Kingdom Warfare and had emerged victorious. Wielding her well known legendary halberd called 'Soul Devourer,' and her exceptional magical affinity, she was known for able to cast powerful fire magic, that would put Ifrit to shame. Hence, she was dubbed as the 'Black Phoenix.'

There was actually another kingdom called 'Planeptune.' Which was odd since the page was ripped apart, containing things about the said kingdom.

Anyways, the two purple haired girls opened the door of the store called 'Sews,' and Neptune suppose that it was a nice name for a clothing shop. The bell rang as they entered, and was immediately greeted by the rows of outfits, dresses and clothes.

The little girl shifted closer to her 'master,' when she noticed someone emerging from inside the shop. "Helloo~" A woman with green eyes and brown hair, wearing a simple green dress and spectacles, said in a lethargic manner. "My name is Elise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, uh, do you have something that would fit her?" Neptune asked, whilst Elise looked at her as if she was being serious. "We don't sell things for slaves."

Neptune's eyes widened at those words, the little girl behind her shifted even closer to her, almost hugging the backside of Neptune. The purple haired girl placed a protective hand on the little girl's head. Did she see this kid's mark on the back of her right hand? To be honest, Neptune didn't actually notice tatoo until this morning when-

Then the owner giggled. Baffling the purple haired character.

"I'm just pulling your leg, I don't actually give a shit. Of course I have something for such a cute girl like yourself." Elise said with a gentle smile. Neptune looked at her in disbelief. "That's not a really nice joke."

"So was I, but still my mom decided to keep me," Elise said with a wave of a hand. "Anyways, little girl, follow me." The little purple eyed girl looked at Neptune, her purple hair covering her left eye, as she was conflicted in begging for Neptune to not leave her and waiting for her signal to follow the woman.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'll be here waiting." The little girl stared at her with doubt, thinking that as soon as she followed the woman, Neptune would leave her all on her own. It pained the purple haired character to see that look in her visible eye, it screamed as if begging, but Neptune pat the little girl's head reassuringly and it seemed to relax the younger girl.

"I promise."

Elise watched the interaction, and smiled when the little purple eyed girl reluctantly walk out of the older girl and slowly walked towards her. Neptune watched as the two of them disappeared somewhere in the store, and sat on the stairs leading up to the second floor. Her eyes wander around the store, whistling and humming to herself for a few seconds before deciding to check on her skills.

"Status."

**Neptune**

**Level: 6**

**Class: ?**

**Race:?**

**Skills: Appraisal lvl 5 (passive), Quick Step lvl 5 (passive), Quick Evade lvl 4 (passive), Pin point lvl 1 (active), Cross Combination (active), Corrosive resistance+, Fatigue resistance 2+, Storage, PRIDE lvl 2 (active/passive)**

**AG: 16 STR: 20 INT: 12 DEX: 22 DEF: 18 LUK: 6 MP: 4**

There wasn't any change, except for her Fatigue resistance. But what got her attention the most was that her skill PRIDE had leveled up. Really, the skill was super mysterious, not only does the appraisal skill not analyze the skill, it's was an active/passive skill. Meaning she wasn't sure when it will activate, but she could also activate it.

She has actually tried PRIDE skill when she was bedridden, but nothing happened. Actually she can't use it at all, so how come it had leveled up?

Neptune heard footsteps coming to her direction, she blinked twice to close her stats and lifted her gaze to where Elise and the younger purple haired girl was standing.

The little girl was out of the tattered worn out oversized shirt, and instead was replaced by a white and purple hoodie, almost similar to Neptune's, but this one was sleeveless, she also wore purple skirt, stripped socks of white and pink, and a slightly oversized shoes.

"Aww, would you look at that. She looks like your mini me." Elise said with a chuckle. Neptune does have to agree with her, it was like looking at someone like her. Flowing purple hair and purple eyes, this little girl does quite look a bit like her. And the feeling of familiarity was weighing on Neptune.

'_Neptune, scan her.'_

A voice she hasn't heard ever since coming to this world rang through her ears. But that was all it took for Neptune to do as it says. Neptune activated a common skill that IF had taught her to check other people's stats.

"Scan." She whispered.

**Nepgear**

**Level: 2**

**Class: Mage (slave)**

**Race: Witch (?)**

**Skills: Recovery+, Stream lvl 1 (active)**

**AG: 6 STR: 8 INT: 20 DEX: 10 DEF: 3 LUK: 10 MP: 20**


	8. Into the Abyss I

After Neptune had finished buying some of the essentials that Nepgear might need, they had decided to get back to the tavern. The whole time the older purple haired character had spent trying to get the kid beside her something, the younger purple haired girl would often glance at her and shook her head and repeat the words.

"I don't need anything, master, just use me whatever you like."

Neptune's eyebrow twitched at her words and scolded the little girl on saying such things, which only makes Nepgear tilt her head but stayed quiet. Finally arriving back the tavern/guild house, Compa had immediately greeted them from the counter whilst wiping some glasses. IF, who was also present in the room, greeted as soon as her eyes landed to them. Seated on a nearby chair the green eyed adventurer cleaned her blades, a soup steaming hot in the table and some oil and dirty cloth lying just beside the soup bowl.

"Iffy! I told you no weapons on the table!" Compa scolded her friend as she saw that there was a hunting knife lying by the table. Wincing, IF shoot her an apologetic smile and removed the weapon on the table.

"We're back, what's cooking?" Neptune asked her peach haired friend, the smaller girl hid behind her still cautious. "Steamed leanbox vegetables, fried cokridol, mashed potatoes, oh and booze." At the mention of food, the older purple haired character's stomach grumbled, causing Compa to giggle lightly and ushered for them to sit down and told them that she would get them food.

Neptune looked at the girl behind her and placed a hand on her head, causing the kid to look up with her dull purple eyes. The two settled themselves besides IF who took notice of their presence and stopped cleaning.

"Well ain't that cute of you?" The green eyed adventurer said as she noticed Nepgear's attire, who shrink in her seat, trying to make herself disappear. IF shifted her gaze from Nepgear to Neptune. "She's like your mini-you."

"Yeah, you weren't the first one." The purple haired girl said with a nod. "Seems like you bought her stuff, that's good. How's the back?" IF asked, as Neptune flexed her shoulder and winced lightly. It was still sore, but it was at least bearable. Her joints had also healed now thanks to Vert, and the bruise on her face had almost faded.

"Still sore, but overall, I'm fully fine."

"How convenient, didn't take you as a fast healer. Some people I know, who was in a similar state, couldn't even leave their bed, much less work." IF said in slight amazement. "Well you're talking to the great Neptune. And Neptunes are all fast healers."

"...right." IF said with a sigh and went back to cleaning her equipment. A gentle silence began and only the sound of the other adventurers and their boisterous laughter, the smell of strong but somewhat fragrant alcohol surround the inside of the tavern/ guild house. What really piqued Neptune's interest, was Compa's pops drunkenly laughing with other huge men, taking large sips of alcohol ever so often.

"Oh gosh! Don't you look cute!" Neptune looked to her left and saw Compa carrying two trays of food, while looking adoringly at the younger purple haired girl, who shifted closer to her master. "Did your big sis bought you those clothes?" Nepgear looked at her master who only smiled at her and nodded. The kid nodded slightly at the peach haired girl and opened her mouth to speak.

"...Master...did..." The child said in words. "Well isn't that nice, it really suits you. You really look like your master." Compa said with a smile, when she saw a something spark in those dull purple eyes of the girl for just a second. No matter how the peach haired girl despise the fact that the little girl was addressing Neptune as her 'master,' she didn't dwell on it. Since the child was probably been told to always address whoever bought them as master, and be their mere pet, she decide to leave the child alone.

"I'm really confused right now, this is literally the first time I saw your grandpa here."Neptune said as she looks at the older man behind Compa, still drinking away with his buddies. The peach haired girl looked behind her and chuckled. "Yeap, he's apparently banned from the usual place, so here he is."

"I still don't get why he drinks elsewhere when he literally owns a tavern himself." Compa shook her head.

"It's fine, me neither. I'm guessing you're both really hungry?"

"You have no idea." Neptune said as she eyed the trays on Compa's hands.

"Here you go, Nep-nep, Neptune junior!" Compa said with a large smile on her face as she placed two bowls of steaming hot soup, a portion of steamed vegetables, that fried cokridol, basically an oversized monster chicken, that looked deliciously juicy and mashed potatoes. The peach haired girl then excused herself when a couple of adventurers came in and are now standing by the front desk.

Looking at the plate made the purple haired girl's stomach grumbled one more time. She wasted no time digging into the food, groaning in delight as she bit into the Cokridol meat. Taking the soup bowl, she took a careful sip and groaned once again in delight. Neptune dug her spoon on the mashed potato and was about to put it in her mouth, but stopped once she noticed Nepgear has yet to eat and only stare at her, waiting for her signal.

Like a trained dog.

Neptune sighed, and shook her head. "Nepgear, you really don't need my signal to eat."

Nepgear tilted her head in confusion. "...They told me to always wait for master, and a mere slave eating without master's signal is a punishable act." The older of the two felt her hand clench. Damn slave traders.

"Well, I'm not your master and you should understand that."

"But-"

"Nepgear, just eat your food until your belly is fully satisfied, okay?"

The slave closed her mouth and nodded, reluctantly reaching for the spoon and scooped a nibble of the mashed potato.

...

It was another day in Leanbox. Neptune and Nepgear had started off early, catching a small but hearty breakfast consisting of hot chocolait, two slices of bread and the leftover soup from the night before. Compa had also woken up early, as she was the one who served them their food, before heading out with her pops to gather some crates in the market area, leaving the tavern to one of their attendant. IF was nowhere to be seen, the peach haired girl had told Neptune that she took another quest and had been long gone since dawn, making the purple haired character wince in the information.

Neptune stood in front the quest board looking for a job that would actually make really good money. There are easy jobs that make small money like the job she took yesterday, looking for a missing person also looked quite easy with a decent amount of 1,000 credits, assisting a doctor also makes the same money as looking for a missing person. All those quests are all good and all, but they're boring...Well looking for a missing person is probably not boring, in fact it's really concerning that someone is missing.

The purple haired character took the information about the missing person, it says here that he had brown eyes, a scar on his left cheek and was seen last wearing a green tunic. He was last seen five days ago near the power plant, not too long ago since Neptune arrived in this world. A reward of 1,500 credits was written below. It seems doable and interesting, she folds the paper and placed it inside the pocket of her hoodie.

Purple eyes shifted back to the quest board and looked for more jobs, her eyes widening when she saw a reward of 15,000 credits for a subjugation mission. She read the information and saw that it was about a distorted goo disturbance, 3 were seen on a nearby village and was terrorizing the people living in that area. Meaning 5,000 credits each kill.

It looks like a really good quest, the problem was Neptune's still kind of traumatized from when she was nearly killed by one of those things. It's really hard to pass up the quest too, thinking in a different light, someone had probably decided to get the quest anyways. A more skilled individual who's used to those type of thing.

The purple haired girl looked behind her where she told Nepgear to sit and wait in their table and saw the little girl looking at her with her dull eyes. Neptune shifted her gaze back to the quest and took it. She's just gonna read it again, she won't do it. She'll probably find someone to take the quest on the way.

Walking towards the direction of the power plant would take them thirty minutes in total. Nepgear followed her master like a shadow, never lagging in her step and stopping if her master stopped. Neptune looking behind her ever so often before eventually stopping and beckoned for the girl to walk beside her, to which the little girl didn't question.

"Are you feeling alright?" Neptune asked the girl beside her, who looked up to meet her master's gaze and tilted her head. "...I'm feeling fine, master, thank you for asking." Was her reply, causing the older of the two to frown at how Nepgear address her, but she shook her head and continued walking.

Arriving the power plant, they were greeted by the sight of a rusted building. Vines crawling from the walls, rust covering every inch and corner, molds combining with rust, and the creaking sound it made from within. It was a very old building.

Neptune whistled as she looks at the seemingly abandoned building. "I expected a running power plant and not this." She said as she raised her head to see the structure looming over them.

The puple haired girl took the quest information from her hoodie. "It says here that they last saw the person we're looking for in this power plant." Neptune said, she shifted her gaze and looked around to search for any kind of clue where to start.

The purple haired character walked around before stopping by the gloomy entrance. Wind passed through Neptune's face, making her shiver and feel uncomfortable. She let her eyes wander at the inside of the structure, but was having a hard time as it was quite dark.

"...I think...we need to go inside." Neptune looked behind her and saw Nepgear looking beyond, before shifting her gaze to meet the eyes of the older girl. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know." The little girl shook her head. "I'll go if master goes." Nepgear's words made Neptune smile, she nodded and reached out her left hand.

"Hold my hand, I don't want you getting lost."

Nepgear looked at the outstretched hand then to Neptune. She was really confused, why was her supposed 'Master' so kind to her? What has she done to deserve such kindness?

The younger purple haired girl reluctantly brought her hand up and held Neptune's own. Her supposed 'Master's' hand was soft and warm, she was surprised to know that there were no callous on her hand from wielding a sword, but never mind any of that, her master's hand was so warm.

The duo walked inside the power plant, there was not much to see but same old rust, a rotting beam and molded walls. There was also the ominous sound of the wind passing through their ears, the dripping water, and the creaking of the old pillars.

Over all there was nothing there, but that didn't prevent Neptune from equipping her katana. She felt Nepgear shifting closer to her and tightened her hold on her as they went further in.

A few minutes went by with them walking aimlessly inside, small rays of light had started to peek through the cracks on the roof, making it more bearable to see.

"I thought we're gonna walk without ever seeing anything." Neptune sighed. "You feeling okay?" She asked Nepgear, who was still holding the older girl's hand. "...I'm feeling fine...master... thank you for asking."

"Hmm, well if you're feeling unwell you could-" The purple haired girl stop mid sentence, she whipped her head in front of her and pushed Nepgear behind her. A growl erupted in front of them, as two glowing red eyes peered through the shadows. The creature in the shadows revealed itself with one very large brown paw, then it's snout came into view. Rows of deadly yellow razor sharp teeth occupied its mouth, while saliva dripped from it. A pair of hungry red eyes giving of an extremely terrifying intimidation, and two pointed ears sat atop it's head.

Neptune felt her eyes grow wide as she looked up to meet the monster's gaze. Looking from the size, it was as tall as her, in fact it's probably taller than her. The monster wolf type's body is coated in scratches while greyish fur mixed well in the sea of brown it's brow fur.

The purple haired character pushed the other girl further behind her, trying to shield the other girl from the horrors of this wolf. Neptune looked at the creature intently, scanning it.

**Del Wulff**

**Level 9**

**STR: 20 INT: 10 DEF: 10 AGI: 30**

**Roaring waves lvl 4 (active), Detect, Quick step, Quick dodge, Thick skin+, Night vision (passive)**

For a big monster such as this wolf in front of her, it wasn't that too life threatening. Who was she kidding, of course it was life threatening! It's a level nine monster! One level down from the distorted ooze, but still! She shouldn't have to be surprised about the sized the the creature. The current world she's in isn't her usual norm, she had come to an understanding that creatures are likely to be way bigger than usual. With bigger scary teeth, really red glaring eyes like the one that's staring at her intently right now.

Now that she realized, this Del Wulff's intelligence was quite high and it's agility was not something to laugh at.

Okay.

She was in deep shit and she needed Nepgear out of here.

The Del Wulff snarled at the both of them as Neptune slowly back away from it. The creature bent it's body down, ready to strike if the girl takes another step. Claws at the ready, fangs bared frighteningly at the two, the wulf didn't take another minute to lunge at Neptune and Nepgear.

The older of the two saw this and immediately placed blade in between the Del Wulff's sharpened claws. The weight was overwhelming, Neptune needed to grit her teeth and support the sword with her other hand. Damn it was so heavy.

It felt like being stomped on by a full grown buffalo, not only that but the stench coming from the wolf's snout made her cringe. "J-Jeez, you really mint. Lots of mint." Neptune quipped as she muster all the strength in her arms and pushed the wolf away from them. Nepgear had ran to someplace safe on Neptune's command, watching with worried eyes as her master fought the beast.

The Del Wulff quickly backed away from Neptune, but pounced back as soon as it landed on it's feet. The purple haired girl gritted her teeth, as she narrowly dodged a claw coming her way. Thank god for her quick dodge! Neptune quirked her eyebrows as she dodged another incoming slash, she breathed through her mouth. Her stamina could handle such movement for a couple of times, but doing it over and over again would burn it quickly.

She felt herself smile, well it seemed easy enough. Three levels above her was nothing compared to defeating that distorted ooze eight levels higher than her.

Was what she tells herself.

The beast was now getting annoyed at hitting mere air. It jumped back and placed it's hind legs a step back, the beast then curled itself then roared. It released sound waves capable of shaking the entire building, as Neptune embedded her sword in the ground but wasn't enough to keep her upright. The purple haired girl found herself flying into a debris, air knocking out of her lungs.

The Del Wulff used this moment to strike, it rushed towards Neptune and opened it's mouth. The purple haired girl struggled to find her footing, and as soon as she looked in front of her she was only able to register the wolf running towards her, razor sharp teeth bared intent of finishing her off.

Without a beat, Neptune used her left arm to shield herself. It was a stupid mistake, really.

"MASTER!

_**CHOMP**_

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!" **

An ear piercing scream shook the entire place, the wolf had attached itself to the purple haired girl's limp and bloodied arm. Neptune looked at the sight with horrified eyes, tears had started to stream down her face at the excruciating pain she was experiencing. She tried to move her arm away from the jaws of the predator, but only made it sink it's teeth deeper into her arm.

Drool had started to leak from her mouth as she screamed in pain. Neptune gritted her teeth, as she breathed heavily through her mouth. She tightened her hold on her sword and took the opportunity to stab it into the Del Wulff's right eye.

The beast finally released itself on Neptune and howled as it whimpered in pain. The purple haired girl stood still panting in exhaustion as she cradled her torn arm close to her, blood dripping excessively on the ground and a bone in her arm was broken and was poking through the torn skin. She was bloodied once again, it had seemed that she had the knack for getting herself hurt.

Neptune gritted her teeth, it was supposed to be an easy mission of finding one guy, why in the world is there a wulff on the side?

The purple haired girl heard a voice say 'master,' she whipped her head to where Nepgear was located and smiled warily to her. Nepgear looked like she really wanted to rush towards her, it made her sigh in relief. She thanked whatever Gods was present that Nepgear was safe, it was all that mattered.

Another growl was heard from the Del Wulff, it's own blood dripping from eye. It snarled at the person in front of it, considering her not just a mere prey, but also a threat.

The Del Wulff rounded Neptune, whilst the girl tightened her grip on her sword. Nepgear watch in horror as the humongous beast circled her 'Master.' Her dull purple eyes found itself looking back at the state of the older girl's situation, she clenched her hand.

She needed to do something, her master was protecting her. A mere slave was being protected by her kind master.

** It was unforgivable.**

It was in an instant when Nepgear noticed the beast lurching itself forward, it's salivating mouth opening once again, claws looking more deadlier than ever, when the younger girl ran to where Neptune was pathetically trying to shield herself from the oncoming attack.

In the corner of her eye, Neptune saw a purple haired girl running towards her. The Del Wulff was nearing her at an incredible speed, it's huge mobility was incredible despite its huge body, but Nepgear was running towards her, with her frail and small body.

Her heart stopping in her chest as she feared for the little girl's life.

"NEPGEAR NO!" Neptune shouted, but that didn't stop the younger girl to run to her aid. "GO BACK! STAY BACK! NEPGEAR!" The girl called Nepgear head her master no mind, she stand her ground in front of her 'master' and held up her hands.

"_Oh Gods of the water, aid me in my need and I call upon your mighty soul. Pierce all that dares to defy you."_ The Del Wulff leaped, its body above the both of them, ready to finish the both of them with a bite on their necks.

"NEPGEAR!"

A large spear like water came out from the tips of Nepgear's hands, she held the rod part of the spear and threw it directly in the beast's form.

"**_Streaming point!"_**


	9. Into the Abyss II (rest)

**_"You cursed child!" _**

**_"Demon!"_**

**_"Cursed child! You don't belong here!" _**

**_"She killed my boy!_****_"_**

**_"It should've been you!"_**

**_"Die!"_**

**_"Murderer!" _**

**_"DIE!"_**

**_"Psycho!"_**

**_"DIE DIE!" _**

**_"Killer!"_**

**_"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" _**

**_..._**

Neptune watched with wide eyes as Nepgear made a spear water out of nowhere, wield it like a champ and managed to land a hit on the beast's shoulder, breaking it's momentum. The Del Wulff fell on the ground hard, it whimpered and howled at the pain the spear had hit and with one last growl it fled into the depths of the building.

The purple haired character was too stunned to move and too amazed at what the child in front of her had done. Nepgear released a breath and looked behind her to find her master looking at her in astonishment, but that wasn't what really got her attention.

The younger of the two rushed towards her master and held the older girl's incredibly torn arm gently. She made Neptune sit down and placed the arm on her lap and observed the arm. The skin was messily torn, as bits of the skin found themselves dangling or inside the bleeding arm. The flesh was still in tact, but has suffered from major tear, which will cause it to be useless. A simple healing spell would not heal it completely but it could help stop the bleeding and reduce the pain. Her master would need a skilled doctor or a high leveled magic to repair the damages.

Nepgear leaned closer to the injured arm and sighed in relief. Thankfully, the bone was still miraculously fixed and no damages could be seen despite the pressure it received from the beast.

_"**Recovery****."**_ A faint turquoise light erupted from Nepgear's hand and enveloped the older girl's injured arm, as it starts to stitch itself together. Neptune kept her gaze on the little girl tending to her torn arm.

"...-some" Nepgear lifted her head to look at her master, whose eyes are shinning in amazement?

"That was awesome Nepgear! I didn't know you were really strong!" The younger of the two was bewildered at the sudden outburst of Neptune. Who wouldn't? She literally almost had her arm torn off, and the reaction she shows is that her master was praising her? Shouldn't she be in pain?

"I-It's not that amazing... P-please don't move, master."

"What in the world are you talking about? Did you see yourself? You ran in front of me and cast a really cool spell! I know you're a mage so it not supposed to be a surprise, but damn." Neptune finished with a wide grin on her face, but the smile slowly disappeared when she saw Nepgear looking ashamed and scared.

"What's wrong?"

"...let...master...hurt."

"Huh?"

Nepgear gritted her teeth and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I...let master get hurt..." Neptune looked at the girl in front of her and frowned. "Master c-could do anything she wants to me as my punishment, I brought pain to master. Please, I encourage you, punish this slave f-for being useless." Nepgear said with a slight tremble on her voice. The purple haired character stared at the young girl in front of her and brought up her hand.

The younger of the two flinched at the action and clutched her eyes, preparing for any oncoming impact, but nothing came. Instead she felt something atop her head, and the gentle ruffling motion that Neptune was doing.

Nepgear looked at the other girl with wide eyes, and saw her smiling at her gently.

"Idiot, you're not useless. You rushed in and saved me."

"But-"

"I could've died Nepgear. If it weren't for your magic, that ugly wolf would've got me. It would've ended my story. But it didn't because you saved me, and I could never do anything terrible to you."

Nepgear chewed on her bottom lip and shifted her eyes to where she was fixing Neptune's arm to avoid the said girl's kind gaze. Why was her master so kind? She doesn't deserve it, in fact she should just die because she wasted time watching her master almost be eaten alive before taking action. But somehow, her master would still go on lengths to say that she was amazing, not useless... That she **saved** her.

"...I..." Nepgear's lips trembled but stopped herself from talking any further. "What is it?" The light erupting from the younger girl's hands came to a halt, and she looked at Neptune.

"...I think master should just punish this mere slave." Neptune frowned. She inhaled and exhaled, this child really needs to understand that she would never do that kind of things. She hates them.

Neptune hates whoever her previous master was, hates that the scum would plant such terrible conscience on a child.

"Hey, did your previous master punish you when you mess up?" Nepgear look through her disheveled purple hair and nod. "...They did." The older purple haired character's eyes narrowed. "They would whip my hands, back and feet. But master shouldn't worry about this slave, this slave deserved it."

"Stop that!" Nepgear gasped at the booming sound of the purple haired character's voice. "You don't need to be treated like shit, you hear me? I don't care if you think I'll do those things to you, because sorry to disappoint you, I would _never _do that."

"I-"

"Nepgear, I need you to understand that you don't need me to tell you what to do. You're your own person, okay? It makes me really happy to see you acting on your own, albeit it had me worry." Neptune said, she looked down to see her torn hand only to find that it was closed, an angry looking scar was the only thing that reminded her that it was torn. And there's the thing where she can't move it at all.

"...-me?" The purple haired character heard the girl in front of her murmur. She watched as Nepgear hesitantly looked at her in the eye, and the words she uttered made the heart of the older girl ache. "...Are...are you gonna leave me too? Please, don't leave me. I'll- I'll be good, p-please forgive me master. I d-don't have anything else. I-I don't know how I'll live, p-please don't leave me."

Neptune watched as the younger girl clenched her hands and placed her forehead on the ground, kneeling before the purple haired girl. Neptune didn't waste any second to let the younger girl meet her gaze and was met with snot and tear ridden Nepgear.

"Idiot, I won't leave you. I promise." Nepgear sniffled, waiting for her master to continue. "But if you live by order, then..." The older of the two placed her left hand on her chin, she smiled.

"I want you to live your life to the fullest."

"Eh?"

Neptune only grinned. "Well?"

Nepgear was baffled at the order, it's not like she had lived for a very long time to say that it was a surprising order. But for a child like her? Yes, it was. Living her life shunned and sold to others, using her as a tool, sometimes enduring the times other adventurers would use her as bait, masters who would pour boiling hot water because of one simple mistake, frequent enough that she learned healing spell for herself to relieve the pain, but other times the pain would be unbearable that she would sleep the pain away.

And now, her master Neptune.

Her third? Fourth? Despite not living long enough, she had been to many different people. But that is not what's important.

An order from her master.

To live like a human being.

Nepgear felt those familiar warm hand of her master, noticing that the arm she treated back then fall limp to her side. "Well, Nepgear? That's a pretty good order, right?"

Nepgear hung her head, it was a divine order. It was life changing in fewer words. The younger purple haired girl looked at her master once more, then she smiled, her eyes shinning out of excitement and...well happiness.

"Yes, master!"

...

"So I'm telling you, no more calling me master."

"But-"

"It's an order, Nepgear." The younger girl immediately shuts her mouth and nodded. "Good, feel free to call me whatever you want." Neptune said as she stood up from the ground and dusted her clothes. It has been a good, thirty minutes? Since that big event with the wulff, and in that thirty minutes, Neptune was reminded of her limp right hand. There was an angry scar from the wulff's bite, but that's it. Well except for the fact that she literally can't move her entire arm, driving her to make a make-shift sling with her hoodie.

It has occurred to her to turn back, but for some bizarre reason, the entrance was blocked by the debris caused from the beast's roar. A bummer, I know. Slightly dispirited, Neptune shook her head and exhaled, no point on getting down. She knows that they had just entered the power plant, but ever since the fight between the wulff, the purple haired character changed her mindset and proceed with finding a way out of the infrastructure.

Of course, finding the missing man while looking for the exit would highly be recommended, but that would take luck wouldn't it?

"Big sister..." Neptune hummed at Nepgear when she heard her utter something underneath her head. The younger girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "May I call you...big sister...? Ah! I-I'm sorry, master! I shouldn't have called-"

"Ahahahaha! Didn't you already call me that?" Nepgear looked at the older girl in confusion. "When we first met." The child remembered now, she did call her master 'big sister' on that fated day. It was a really rough meeting, the sight of her master taking all those arrows made her wince. The scars on her right shoulder and her lower back was still slightly pinkish and would sometime make her master furrow her eyebrows as she rolls her shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening? I said you could call me that." Neptune said grinned when the younger girl's eyes beamed.

"Really?"

Neptune chuckled.

"Sure, why not? I always wanted a little sister."

"Then..." Nepgear fidgets her fingers and looked shyly at the older girl. "Big sister..." The older girl released a 'Kyuun~' sound as she went and hugged the little girl with her left arm. "B-Big sister!"

"Hnnngg, Nepgear, you're so cute!" Neptune said while she rubs her cheeks on the younger girl. "That's it! I'm now your big sister, let 'Onee-chan' protect you okay? Your big sis will protect you!"

Nepgear let the purple haired character do what she wants, well, it's not like she isn't enjoying herself. It was warm. And soft. The younger girl made an 'Unyuu~' sound as Neptune continued what she's doing for a good five minutes.

Neptune suddenly stopped her motion as she sensed something nearby, causing the other girl to stay alert as well. Two pairs of purple eyes surveyed through the surroundings, observing for any movements or sounds.

The older purple haired girl equipped her katana positioned it in front of her. The familiar sound of a five dogoos surrounded them, not only that, but there were three 'Krantis' that uses their wings to make a sound.

**Skill unlock: Detect lvl 1 (active)**

***Skill to detect nearby enemies**

Neptune was surprised at the sudden skill, she smiled. How convinient.

"Big sister." Neptune nodded. "You think you can cast one of your spells again?" Nepgear nodded. "Yes, but I only know one offensive spell, and it takes time to continuously cast one." The purple haired girl smirked. "That's more than enough, just be ready of your healing spell."

"Yes!"

Neptune exhaled, and fixed the sling to ensure that it won't bother her movement. Once secured, she inhaled and exhaled before quick stepping on the nearby dogoo.

The slime monster gave out a pained sound as it's weak point was hit before disintegrating, only seven more. Nepgear caster her streaming point as soon as she saw the one of the Krantis closed it's distance towards Neptune, successfully impaling it from it's body, creating a large hole in between.

She looked at Neptune and saw her get hit by a slime, and she didn't think twice to cast her recovery spell. Neptune thank her and proceeded to slash her way through, to which Nepgear observed her movement.

She just realized.

Her big sister is not skilled with a sword. It's not like she was a swordsman, but the way Neptune fights was way too risky. The purple haired character goes head on without thinking of the consequences of her move, thus proceeding to harm herself.

She's the embodiment of suicide style swordsmanship.

Neptune dodged one of the Krantis' pincers, creating a distance between them. Then she used her ultimate move, well, for now. The purple haired girl positioned herself, and closed the distance between them and readied her sword.

**"CROSS** **COMBINATION!**" Neptune sliced through the bodies of the Krantis, slicing through their head legs and hardened pincers. Dark green fountained squirted through their bodies, as they fell on the ground, creating a pool of their own blood.

Neptune released the breath she unconsciously holding, then spotted the remaining goo a few feet away from her. She held her katana in a reverse grip and aimed at the slime, hitting it in a pitiful precision.

The purple haired girl saw her sword disintegrate after hitting the slime as soon as it hits it, then she was alerted by a familiar sentence.

**REQUIREMENTS MET, READY FOR LEVEL UP**

**Neptune**

**Level: 7**

**Class: ?**

**Race:?**

**Skills: Appraisal lvl 5 (passive), Quick Step lvl 6 (passive), Quick Evade lvl 5 (passive), Pin point lvl 2 (active), Detect lvl 1 (active) Cross Combination (active), Corrosive resistance+, Fatigue resistance+, Storage, PRIDE lvl 1 (active/passive)**

**AG: 18 STR: 22 INT: 12 DEX: 23 DEF: 18 LUK: 6 MP: 5**

Ehh, she just leveled up right now? It took a while didn't it? Well, at least she did. Better than nothing.

"Nepgear! That was awesome! We make the best team don't you think?" Neptune turned to where Nepgear was standing and saw her staring at her intently. "What's wrong?"

"Ma-Big sister...uhm...do you have any experience with swords?"

'_Huh? Why is she asking now?'_ Neptune placed a hand on her chin. Well not like she could say she has any experience, but she did play with fantasy MMO really really excessively. And she did started wielding a real one just a few weeks ago...hmmm.

"Well I've been using swords for a span of five years in my MMO," Nepgear tilted her head in confusion '_MMO?'_

Neptune saw the confusion on the little girl's face and explained what it was. "A, A game?!" Nepgear shouted in surprise. "Yeah, oh but if you consider starting a few weeks back an experience then yes, I have experience."

The little girl look at Neptune with a horrific expression on her face. All this time her big sister was a total beginner?! No wonder she was prone to danger. But...what was that time when they first met? Her master's movements back then wasn't any elegant, it was rough, really suicidal. Not only that, but when she killed all those traders, there was now sign of remorse. The only look that she can remember from her master was that she was looking down on them.

"So...Big sister doesn't know how to wield a sword?"

"Urk! Nepgear~ of course I know how! Ughh, you're a little bit blunt for a little sister." Neptune sulked. "I don't have anyone who could teach me, so I have to copy the movements from my game."

"B-Big sister...Isn't that dangerous?"

"Eh? Hmmm, well yeah, actually I almost died back then." The younger girl looked at the purple haired character in surprise. "Don't worry though, I still here aren't I?"

"Of course, but still...How did that happen?"

"Well, a higher leveled monster appeared when I was still under leveled, so...yeah. But I'm fine! I killed it anyways and I managed to save a person." Neptune ruffled the younger girl's hair, sensing the worry that comes from her.

"Don't worry, this big sister will not die, you hear me? I still have to keep my promise to you."

Nepgear tilted her head in confusion.

"I promised that I won't leave you, right? You forgot already? Hnnn, Nepgear you hurt me." Neptune said with a fake sob, while the younger girl looked at her through her purple hair.

"...Big sister..."

"Hmm?"

"May I hug...you?" Neptune looked at the younger girl in surprise, but then smiled. She knelt and leveled herself, then hugged the child with her left arm. "You don't need to ask, you're my little sister now, right?" Nepgear buried her face on the older girl's clothes and wrapped her tiny hands around Neptune's neck.

"...Big sister..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you found me."


End file.
